If I Should Die Before I Wake
by twilight.freak-2012
Summary: A different kind of love story willing to stand the test of time. Cara wants to give up on the world after the death of her family. Until she meets Blake. Creating a love that withstands the tragedy and separation. Better than it sounds. Give it a chance!
1. Chapter 1

_**I started this awhile ago and I didn't want to spilt it up into chapters. It kind of is though, but until I get enough reviews to continue I wont post the next chapter. So yeah, kind of weird. Its my first fan fic so be nice. **__**J**_

If I Should Die Before I Wake

Preface

The world I lived in was a world many never wanted to see. A time of turmoil and depression like no other in the history of the world.

The year is 2024, I'm 17 years old and have known no other world. My story will not effect anyone because there will be no one left to have an effect on. The world is coming to an end. No one saw it coming. But I did.

I was born into this time and have excepted it as my fate.

1.)

Its late August, an its another extremely hot day. I live in a small two bedroom apartment with my grandmother, two younger brothers, and a younger sister. My parents died two years ago in a car accident . It devastated us all, but as the oldest I excepted my newly found responsibilities. Since I was only 15 at the time we went to live with my handicapped grandmother and squeezed into her apartment. She is very ill and its almost impossible for me to pay the monthly bills for her and my family. Her Social Security doesn't pay much of the bills so I was forced to work a part time job during the school year and full time during the summer to put food on the table.

School would be starting soon, and this year I wasn't going. My grandmother was getting worse by the month and to be able to pay for her medication I needed to drop out to work double shifts when I needed to at the highway gas station I worked at. My brother Sam was turning 13 this year and I have explained to him that I was dropping out and needed him to take care of everyone when I was working late.

He wondered how he was supposed look after the family and do his paper route. I have explained that some responsibilities are forced upon us and that they are much easier to accept if we gladly take them.

I hated saying that to him because I didn't believe it myself. I hated this life and everyone in it. I hated working at a secluded gas station in the middle of nowhere at night when I knew that sex hungry truckers were waiting for me to leave my post. I hated riding a bike everywhere because I couldn't afford the bus. I knew this is what my parents would want me to do, so I put on a happy face for my elderly grandmother.

It was early ,though, it was extremely hot. As I walked to the large front room window I opened the blinds. The scorching sun blinded me as I looked at the busy orange city street, four stories below me. The sky was hazy as the sun rose in the east. I put on my freshly ironed khaki pants and slipped on my old Converse. It was nearing seven and it was almost time for me to leave.

I peeked in my siblings' room and saw they were soundly asleep. I then turned on the television to see the weather. It was even hotter than usual. It was going to be over a hundred today and I wasn't looking forward to the day. I went to turn on the air conditioner and realized that I had to be leaving in a matter of minuets. So I hurried to the couch where I slept and folded the blankets carefully and placed them in the closet. I carefully entered my grandmother's privately air conditioned room. She was a large woman but short in height. She was much more energetic in my youth but when the arthritis began it disabled her, forcing her to the bed.

I placed a glass of ice cold water for her at the nightstand and evenly set out her array of medication.

As a stepped out of the room I heard her call my name.

"Cara ," she called with a hushed yet hoarse voice.

I stepped inside yet again to see what she wanted, "Yes, Nana,"

"Are you leaving already?" she asked with a concerned voice.

" Yes, I was just about to head out the door when you called," I said with a gentle tone to my annoyed mood.

"Oh, have a nice day at work," she muttered as she rolled over to sleep.

I walked down the long stretch of hallway to my brown leather purse on the recliner and noticed a emergency announcement on the news. These were not uncommon and I thought I mine as well see what country was at war. But to my surprise it was much different then usual. It seems that yet another country had decided to bomb the U.S., but so many countries were in on the war that it was going to hit all the major cities on the east coast. Since Pittsburgh was considered a major city I began to worry. I walked over to the open blinds and saw that the traffic had increased and many had left their cars to flee.

Just then the news went off broadcast and the city sirens rang throughout the city. I ran to my siblings' bedroom and woke them up immediately.

"Get up, get up!" I screamed as I shook them violently. They each rubbed their eyes and looked at me dazed.

" Now, now, the city's under attack," I yelled in panic as I ran out of the room to attend to my grandmother. I wondered what I was going to do. I couldn't take them to a shelter because by now they be filled to maximum capacity.

I burst into my grandmother's room, waking her from slumber.

"Cara, what's wrong, what's going on!" she yelled at me in fear.

"The country… is under attack… they say it could be an extermination," I didn't know why I gave her the details knowing it only upset her even more. I was nervous and didn't know if we live through the day.

"W-what do we do?" she said in a nervous tone.

"I don't know, but we need to move now to see if they have an evacuation plan for the city".

She didn't waste anymore time as she grabbed her few essentials. I helped her from the bed. I grabbed her medications and her nearest slippers and slipped them over her tightly plump feet. I helped her slip on her moo-moo and led her down the hallway.

My Sam was directing Kyle and Hailey what to do. I was very proud of him. I didn't see a hint of fear in his eyes. He stood proud and tall as he directed orders. He was stood at almost five seven while I was a petite five three. His black hair cropped short from a recent hair cut. His skin much darker than my own was always a dark beige color because of the constant sun. He was muscular and toned. But I still saw him as that skinny kid I'd grown up with.

I looked in Kyle's fearful eyes. He grabbed the first aid kit and stuffed it in to the already over-stuffed backpack. He was ten, but he too was already taller than me. His skin not much darker than mine was always a light beige due to his constant exposure to sun.

Hailey was a mere eight, and dealt with the death of our parents better then any of us. She was always distant and lonely, but I knew nothing of dealing with children. She rushed as she grabbed the emergency stash of dehydrated foods. Her hair was a curly mess with a headband. Her skin much like that of Sam's.

They took their time as they grabbed what they labeled 'essentials' . I was so confused I was angry. Why we needed these 'essentials' I didn't know but I was about two minuets away from being set over the edge. I looked out our large front room window and saw that there was no more traffic. All the cars were gone. The streets were empty and still hazy from the intense heat. My eyes grew wide with shock. I ran to the door to check the halls but all I saw was strewn papers and clothing. I knew we were behind and had wasted to much time grabbing things that we didn't need. I ran down the stairs to ask for help with my grandmother who was in no condition to walk down stairs. As I stepped outside I was welcomed by an unfamiliar temperature. It was unseasonably cool and it never was cold in Pennsylvania anymore.

The air was thick with a rancid fog. It was unlike anything I've ever smelled. The air was gray and dark. The silent street made me forget what I was out here for. I squinted my eyes to search for any life on the empty street. I held my arms out in search of anything. In the distance a bright light came towards me. No… it was walking toward me. Someone in an angelic form. Wearing long white robes and no shoes. I reached out for it but it walked at the same slow pace. As it got closer I saw that the blinding light prevented me from seeing this mystical being's face. It held out a hand for me to touch, but when our fingertips met the light blinded me with such a force. I knew I had died.

2.)

I awoke on the same old couch, in the same old two bedroom apartment, in the same old sweltering heat. Though it was extremely hot I was covered in a cold sweat. It was six in the morning and the calendar said it was the same day as my dream.

A normal person would of shook it off and continued their day, but this dream was like no other dream. My heart told me this dream was not like any dream that I ever had. The reality of it was staggering. So feelings coming from it were real. It was telling me something. To tell me that this dream would come true and I had to get out.

I hesitated when I suggested I leave my family behind but I knew I had to get out and get some help. I grabbed my sock full of money on top of the fridge and headed out onto the street. I left a note for my family to find explaining that their was something I had to do and for them to wait for me. I would come back for them. I had to find someway to get my family out and somewhere for them to go.

I stepped out onto hazy street. People filed pass me, not even looking up at me. I walked fast through the street not sure where to go. No one yet knew of the danger that awaited them in a matter of minuets. A few moments passed when people started running passed me. The street became rushed and crowded. I shouted out for help but the crowd over powered me and I was forced down the street.

I then saw the destination everyone was headed for. Helicopters were lined down the street picking people up. Soldiers were loading women and children onto the helicopters first. I walked in circles among the frighten crowd looking for someone to help me get my family and elderly grandmother out of the apartment. No one listened to me. They were too caught up in their own confusion to even look at me.

I finally saw a lone solider standing guard with his rifle in hand. His face was serious yet in his eyes held the frightened look of a lost child. I walked up to him slowly. As I approached him his gaze directed toward me.

" Please, I need help-" he cut me off before I could finish. He grabbed my arm and was leading me through the crowd.

" Ma'am I need you to get in helicopter out of the city," he said in monotone. I hated being called 'ma'am'. He was probably only a year older than me.

"No, my…grandmother…my family…I need help," I struggled against his death grip on my arm. We finally reached the last helicopter being loaded when I finally broke free.

" Listen, just get in the helicopter, I don't want to force you," he shouted to me over the roar of the helicopter.

I then noticed I was the last woman or child in the crowd. I looked among the empty looks on the faces of the men around me. I then looked back at the solider that stood before me.

"I…I… I have to get back to my family, they need me… they don't know what's happening. Please, I have to help them, they need me." I looked at the solider with pleading eyes. I had to help my family. I promised I be back. His face looked at me concerned. I knew he wanted to help me, but something kept him back.

" Really, I want to help you, but its too late for them. I would be going against my duty by letting you go," He yet again grabbed my wrist, locking my into this spot. His eyes held a sullen look. I turned with force to be released from his grip, but he used that force along with his own to twirl me back around. We held a gaze momentarily, and he then threw me over his shoulder.

" I didn't want to do this…really, I just don't want to let anymore people die," even as he shouted over the roar of the crowd I could here his sympathy and remorse. I struggled against his grip on my legs as he got closer and closer to the helicopter.

" Please," I said as hot tears streamed down my face, " I just want to die with my family," he hardened his grip on me as we reached the helicopter. He passed me off to another solider in the helicopter. I reached out to him as a last effort to escape their clutches on me.

" I'm sorry, but its not your decision to make," and then he slammed the door on the helicopter shut. Trapping me in this metal dungeon.

I pressed my hands against the cold glass as we lifted into the air. Tears continued to consume me as I looked down at the solider among the crowd of angry men. His serene look blocked out all the confusion and turmoil around him. He continued to look at me with desolation until he disappeared below the clouds.

I leaned against the door, my head in my hands. The hot tears that consumed me now stung my eyes. But I couldn't stop. I thought of my family and how scared and lost they felt. And then I thought of them and knew they be soon dead. I shouldn't have left them. I was selfish, and was only looking out for myself. Knowing that I couldn't live with myself. I didn't have anything to live for. I couldn't think anymore. So I let sleep compel me.

3.)

I woke with a gentle nudge to my shoulder. My head was heavy with guilt and irritation. I wanted to continue to sleep. I wanted to give up on the world and hoped it wanted to give up on me. I forced my tear encrusted eyes to open. They still stung from the amount of crying I've done. I lifted my head slowly as I looked into the eyes of the solider who had brought me to this wretched place. I never noticed that his eyes were green. A striking color of green, almost emerald. His voice is what brought me out of his trance.

" Are…you okay?"

" I… think so, just really tired." I was slightly dazed by his presence. I didn't ever expect to see him again. Our eyes were locked on each other. His eyes bore into my soul, and mine into his. I had this sudden understanding of him and awareness of his emotions. I never had this kind of feeling toward someone. I didn't quite understand it. It was as if his eyes held a story I couldn't decipher. I understood the feeling of it, but that was only the surface.

He was the first to break the trance between us when he scooped me up out of the helicopter and walked holding me bridal style across a large landing port. Lots of people turned their direction to us, but I didn't care. I felt unusually safe and warm in his arms. I snuggled deeper into his embrace while he tightened his grip on me. The faces around me lost and afraid. Some huddled in groups, while others had grey wool blankets draped across their shoulders.

He entered a large tent where lots of cots were being set up. Many other soldiers turned toward us, they more looked at the man carrying me. With looks of disappointment and frustration. I closed my eyes inhaling his scent. I let it wrap around me and overwhelm me. He entered a small room with a cot. He laid me on the cot and brushed a stray hair from my face. I felt his hand linger on my cheek.

I felt a blush creep up onto my face. I felt his thumb brush across my cheek feeling the warmth of my blush. He took his hand off my cheek when another man came into the private room.

"So… this is the girl you were looking for," I didn't like his displeased tone. I couldn't bring myself to open my eyes. Scared of the look his face held. I just continued to listen to their conversation.

"I…I…I just wanted to know she was okay, she lost her entire family," I heard his concern for me and my wellbeing. I could feel his eyes direct toward me. Burning into my soul. " I couldn't stop thinking about her till, I knew she was safe."

" Well, now you know. Your duty isn't to just protect her, there are other people out there who need your help," I didn't like this man. He had no sympathy or concern. I wanted him to leave. At that moment I felt myself tense under the touch of the man who comforted me.

"Just give me a minuet," I felt his warm touch on my face. Then I heard the other man walk out and the door shut behind him.

Why did this man touch me this way? And why did I let him? The weird thing was that I didn't mind, I didn't just mind but I liked it. The soothing way his touch warmed me and sent shivers down my spine. We sat this way for several moments. Him rubbing my face and me sitting in silence. I wanted to break the silence. I wanted to see his eyes before he left again.

I let my eyes flutter open. He seemed surprised and yet relieved that I was officially awake. I brought my hand to his on my face and grasped it.

" Please, don't leave me." He was the only person left in my life. And I didn't want to loose him. Not even for a second. " I don't have anyone, please say you'll stay," I pleaded with all my being. It felt weird. Having no one in my life. He was all I had, and I didn't even know his name. I didn't care. I wanted him, I needed him. I felt that if he left I fall apart.

" I don't think I can, but I'll only be gone till dusk. I'll be back before dinner… I promise," I could hear the hesitation in his voice. He didn't want to promise me something he wasn't sure of. But I had no room in my life for disappointment.

" Don't promise me something you cant keep, I've had enough disappointment for a life time," I turned my back to him as I looked to the grey wall holding back tears.

I could here him sigh, and I felt his hot breath on the back of my neck. Then, I heard the door open and shut. I just let the tears fall freely down my face. I felt so utterly alone and scared. I had no strength to go on. I wrapped my arms around my knees and let grief overtake me.

Why did this happen to me? I did what I knew was right. I worked long and hard for my family. I sacrificed my adolescence so that they would have a normal life. I sacrificed everything for them. And this is how I was repaid. It felt unfair and cruel. What kind of God would do this?

At that moment I heard muffled voices. I sat up instantly at the sound of his voice. I rubbed my eyes and walked up to the door to hear. They were arguing about something. No… it was about me. I was unable to hear the exact words of the conversation. But it had something to do with me and the fact that I needed him. The other man was saying something about me being a pretty face and him needing to contribute to the other women and children and not just one.

I was shocked by his words. I never saw myself as very attractive. Then again, I never really looked in the mirror at all. I never really pictured myself as anything. I then turned around and noticed a body length mirror. I walked up closer, touching the cool surface. I looked into my own eyes and was startled by what I saw. My eyes were red and puffy but still held beauty. My long, dark brown hair cascaded down to my waist. My sleepwear did me no justice, but did not fully hide my slim figure. My face had lost most of its color due to exhaustion and grief, but I still couldn't stop looking into my eyes. They were blue and green, which made them resemble the earth . They stared intently back at me. Lost in time, I heard the doorknob jingle. I crawled into a corner away from the mirror. I didn't want to look at my reflection anymore. It hurt me to look into those eyes. And it hurt me even more to know they were mine.

4.)

I pulled my knees closer to my body. I crossed my arms and put them on top. And then I roughly let my head fall into my arms.

I finally heard the door open. I could tell that everyone that was outside had moved into the warehouse-sized tent. Noise flooded in when the door remained open for a moment. And then disappeared when the door shut. I heard him make a sigh, and then his footsteps come closer.

He kneeled down to eye level. He used his hand to lift my chin. Forcing me to look into his piercing green eyes. His eyes now held a slight trace of gold. And behind the color held relief.

"What's your name?"

I was shocked by his voice when he spoke. His velvet voice surrounded me and enveloped me. It was his thumb grazing across my chin that woke me from his spell.

" I'm… Cara… Cara Masen." I never realized how beautiful he was. He was more relaxed, more content. By the sound of my words he smiled. I savored every bit of this expression, not sure if I ever see it again.

" Well Cara, I'm Colonel Blake Collins. But you can just call me Blake." His smile never left this face. He offered his hands and I gladly excepted. He helped me stand up encouraging me to smile.

I probably haven't smiled since my parents died two years before. He brought a sudden lightness to my being. I couldn't explain the effect he had on me.

" Are… you going… to leave me," I needed to know. My smile couldn't linger forever. But his never left his lips.

" No, I have permission to watch you for the night," he seemed very happy about this. I continued to look at him the entire time he held my hands. His hair a rich auburn had flecks of gold complimenting his well chiseled face. He wore the standard camouflage uniform but could still see the indents of his toned chest.

When he finally released my hands, I felt suddenly overcome with a need for his touch. I grabbed his hand again and looked back into his eyes.

" I'm sorry, I just feel a need for human contact," at that moment he cupped his hand to my face and increased the size of his smile.

" It's okay, I don't mind," he said as he tighten his grip on my hand. His presence dazzled me to an overpowering extent. A blush covered my entire face. I could tell by the sudden warmth my face held. His smile gradually turned into a smirk when he finally released my face. "Are you hungry at all?" By his sudden words I realized that I was basically starving.

" Now that you mention it, I am hungry." I chuckled at my own stupidity for forgetting that I haven't ate in…. Wait, how long has it been. And where am I. I needed answers and I needed them now. But I was hungry, and wanted to eat more than anything.

"Okay, give me a minuet, I'll get you something to eat," He held his smile till he left the room. I suddenly let out a rush of air. His very presence left me holding my breath. He was absolutely beautiful. He was insanely alluring and I knew he couldn't help it. It made my heart race just thinking he be back in a few moments with something for me to eat.

I racked my brain for ideas, I had no idea what to say. He was so hard to talk to. Even when I knew what I was going to say, they got lost in his eyes. I finally decided I let him break the silence. Why he even find me interesting in the first place was hard to understand. The person I saw in the mirror could not be me. I looked in the mirror before and never saw anything close to what I saw today. That person was perfection in human form. I turned around to look into the mirror again, but was met with the same face. The same stunning eyes, full luxurious lips, same long dark mahogany hair. I reached up to touch my face and was not surprised when the reflection did the same. This face did not resemble the faces of my family. The sudden remembrance of my family brought tears to my eyes.

I then saw in the corner of my reflection, the most beautiful man I've ever seen. He held a tray of food and a smile that dissolved from his face. I then reached up to touch my cheek again and felt a warm tear against my finger tips. I looked at it with surprise.

He set the tray of food on a small table next to the cot. He came closer to me readying to touch my face… but then hesitation. He slightly pulled back his hand and brought it back down to his side. I looked up at him. Wondering what he was thinking.

"Are you okay?"

" Yeah, I'm fine," I lied as I pushed a stray hair behind my ear, " I'm still just shaken about this whole situation."

He didn't say anything after I spoke. He just gestured toward the food and I walked over to the little table and pulled up a fold up chair to eat. He stared intently as I ate. Watching every movement with caution. I stuck to the plan with letting him break the silence. I didn't have to wait long till he finally spoke up.

" I guess you probably hate me for what I did," I was shocked by his choice of words. I didn't think he bring up a conversation like this.

" Well, I don't blame anyone but myself. I left them alone. I should of stayed with them, or at the very least tried to get them out." I felt tears threaten to fall, but I held them back. He'd seen my enough of my tears for a lifetime. I felt him put his hand on mine and grasp it lightly.

" Don't blame yourself, I'm just glad you don't hate me," I saw a smile creep onto his face. With his sudden joy I felt a blush sneak up my face forming me my own smile. The second smile for the day.

5.)

I suddenly wondered why was I smiling on the worst day of my life. The family I lost, the expectations I had, and…

I didn't really possess a life. I had no intentions for my life. I survived by day. Only looking ahead enough so it wouldn't scare me. Because in reality, I probably be taking care of my family twenty years from now. Even if I wasn't I would ruin my own life just so they could have some chance at a normal life. It wasn't fair, but it was right.

I had no hopes or dreams. I lived for my family, and… now that they were gone I didn't know where to start living for me. Even when my parents were alive I always had to sacrifice. This was how I lived. I never looked out for just me. This was a new experience I would need to get used to. At least for a little while. The world was a wreck before the bombing and now it was even shoddier then before.

He gave my hand a tight squeeze. I knew it was to make sure I was okay. I looked up to look the uneasy look on his face. The smile that played on his lips was now gone, but I could see by the quivering corner of his mouth that he wanted it to resurface. He was unsure how to react to my silence. I could see several reactions on his face, him wondering which was best to use.

" I'm alright, really." I was scared to show any emotion. Scared it turn into guilt and cause me too cry my eyes out. " I've had a lot to think about in the past few hours, that's all." I yet again brushed a stray lock of hair behind my right ear. I looked back down at our hands, and noticed he put his other hand on top.

" I know, I…," he hesitated a moment to bring his firm yet soft hand to my chin, forcing me to look into his unfathomable eyes. " just want you to trust me, I want to make this up to you."

I was unsure by what he meant at first. What could he possibly owe me? Then it occurred to me suddenly. He blamed himself for the constant dejected look I had. What he didn't know was that I was naturally a miserable looking person. I never smiled and rarely showed emotion toward life. I needed to reassure him that I didn't blame him for any of my guilt.

" Don't blame yourself, you were just doing your job," I tore my hand from his grip and continued eating.

We sat in silence for awhile waiting for the other to say something. He was scared to say anything that might hurt me, and I just enjoyed the stillness. Hearing his slow, rhythmic breathing behind the calm of the room.

We didn't speak for several minuets. Almost an entire fifteen minuets past before we heard a knock at the door. I continued eating, pretending like I had no interest in the visitor at the door. He immediately got up from his seat to answer the door. I couldn't hear the hushed discussion going on behind the door. I wasn't very interested in the slightest. I was savoring every bite of my meal. It contained a assortment foods. Baked chicken, mashed potatoes, peas, milk, and fruit cocktail. It wasn't anything special but I had a feeling like I haven't eaten in awhile.

I felt much less nauseous with a full stomach. But the ache was still there. The never-ending ache in the gut of my stomach. I've always gotten this feeling when something goes horribly wrong in my life. The gut wrenching feeling was becoming very familiar to me. Welcomed or unwelcome it was still there. I had the feeling it eat me away till there was nothing left, but I still kept going. But for what?

I knew I didn't have long to live in the first place. The world was falling down around me, and it was only a matter of time till my number was called.

After thinking through this it made me wonder how long I really did have to live. It didn't matter to me. The sooner I was with my family the better. I missed them so much. Just the company of them was sounded wonderful.

The slamming of the door awoke me from my daydreaming. I flinched slightly and heard him return to his seat in front of me. He placed a neatly folded change of clothes on the table beside my empty food tray. I looked up into those gorgeous eyes once again. I played with my fingers while I waited for him to say something.

" A change of clothes," he motioned to the folded clothing before me, " I thought you might want to change out of those clothes since we're going to be here awhile."

" Okay, but could I use the bathroom first." I felt grimy and dirty. I could tell by the feel of the clothes on my body that I haven't changed in awhile. And the fact that I haven't used the restroom facilities in a long time.

"Sure, its… this way."

He opened the door for me and motioned for me to walk out. I gladly obeyed and past him out into the loud and over-crowded tent. He put his hand on the small of my back after closing the door. Leading me forward past all the helpless faces. I turned my head away scared by what they would think of my face. I didn't want anyone to look at that face. It hurt me and I know it hurt them also.

He led me outside into the cool, crisp air. Suddenly realizing how hot and stuffy it was in the huge tent. It was dark outside, but I could tell it hadn't been long. The sky didn't contain all the stars it held yet. The sky still gripped a tiny bit of purple and pink.

He took me to a large metal cabin and stopped. He motioned for me to go in. I walked in and saw five stalls and a large horizontal mirror going across a wall. Five sinks lined this wall along with hand dryers. I stepped up to the sink and placed the bag of toiletries on the rim. I dreaded it, but I looked up into the mirror. Not surprised to see that gorgeous face once again stare back at me. I so desperately wanted to wash my face and hoped that the face I looked at now was gone. But that was a long shot.

I quickly brushed my teeth and grabbed a towel, along with a bar of soap and a bottle of shampoo. I silently headed for the showers in the back of the room. I removed my shoes and socks, setting them aside. The cool tiled floor felt incredible on my aching feet. I removed the rest of my clothing concealing myself with a towel. I stepped into the shower closing the glass door behind me. I hung my towel on the door and turned the water on as hot as it would go. It heat from the water relaxed my sore muscles. It radiated through my body enveloping me in a room full of steam.

I lost track of all time. Unsure how much time past. I quietly shut the water off, wrapping myself in a towel. I opened the glass door to the shower stepping into the steam filled room. I couldn't see anything, but I was confident I knew where the dressing area of the room was. In the corner of my eye I thought I seen a dark figure, but continued on to my destination.

I bumped into something hard and warm. Thinking it was just an unknown wall. I went to turn but it grabbed me by the wrists and forced me to look toward it. I saw a break in the steam realizing it was him. Blake. But… he was in the women's restroom, and I was in naught but a towel. I felt a heated blush cover my entire body. His face held anxiety. Unsure by how to react by his presence my body went limp in his arms.

He reacted and held onto me tighter. Bringing me into his embrace. I looked up into his emerald eyes again. Only to see a smirk playing on his lips.

" I came looking for you when you took so long, glad I did, looks like I came just in time," I could tell by the size of his smirk and the playfulness in his voice that he was relieved to find me. I smiled shyly and buried my face into his chest. Hearing the sound of his heartbeat. It was so relaxing. Blocking out all the worry of the day.

He stood up straight bringing me with him. He removed me from his chest and looked down at me. He went to open his mouth to speak, but I put a finger to his lips before he could speak.

"This conversation be best continued when I'm not in just a towel," I actually smiled while I said that. And in a very playful manner. I guided my hand to his cheek and remained there for a moment. He closed his eyes and let the surprised look dissolve off his face and become a gentle smile.

He took my hand and held it with both hands and looked me in the eyes.

" Okay, but don't take too long" he chuckled as he let go of my hand. He turned and left into the steam. I waited until I heard the door close before I sank to the ground.

I held my hand to my mouth thinking over and over, _no, I cant be in love, I don't want to be, …but I do. I do love him._

6.)

It took me a moment to realize he was waiting for me. So I pulled myself together and walked back to my toiletry bag. I changed into a pair of jeans and a navy blue shirt. The jeans were a bit loose, and much to long, but I managed. I put a clean, fresh pair of socks along with a brand new pair of shoes. They weren't anything special, plain white and flat, but they were sturdy and would hold up well. I again looked up into the mirror and looked much more refreshed. That amazingly beautiful face looked even more amazing non tear streaked. My eyes no longer red. Hair no longer a jungle mess. It felt incredibly wonderful to be clean and in new clothes.

I grabbed a brush and worked on my glossy hair. I was getting used to the idea that this was what I always looked like, but I was just to distracted to ever really look on the surface. I gave up on my hair, settling with a low ponytail. A few stray strands of hair complimented the contours of my face.

I put the remaining items back in the bag and took one last look in the mirror. I grabbed the bag I headed to the door. I hesitated at the doorknob. I took a deep breath and opened the door. And there he was. In the flesh, the most amazing man I've ever seen. He turned around at the sound of the door opening with an amazing smile. His teeth glistened in the moonlight. His sparkling eyes looked at me with longing. I smiled at his presence and by the sudden realization of my feelings for him.

I walked up to him and he took my bag. I felt unusually comfortable with him and wanted to break the stillness.

"So, why were you in the girls bathroom," I said with a playful tone to my voice.

" Do you want to know the truth?"

I thought to myself if I truly wanted to know why he came in the women's restroom looking for me. I searched my head for several ideas surrounding around why he came to check on me. I quickly dismissed them and decided to answer him.

"Yeah…I guess…." I mused brushing a lock of hair away from my face.

It took him a moment to figure out what to say. The look on his face told me he was sure of his answer but was wondering how to tell me. He suddenly stopped walking, and I followed his sudden movement. I looked up at his brilliant face. His face deep in thought.

I tried to read his face, but discovered that my staring made him lose his concentration. He looked down at me with a god like smile. I turned my face away to hide my blush but was unsuccessful for my blush crept up to quickly for me to veil. The next thing I knew he was grabbing my face to look at his. He didn't have a smile on his gorgeous face anymore. He was saddened by something and this emotion did not go well with his face. I thought to myself why did he react to everything I did. He was such an enigma to me. Every touch, every word held an unknown meaning. I desperately wanted to know what he was thinking. It was driving me crazy. Especially since my newly discovered feelings toward him. I wanted to know everything about him. But I knew deep in my heart that he never let someone like me in.

I was doing way to much thinking for my own good. All these unanswered questions plagued my mind. Adding more to it would only make the situation worse.

I went to say something. Anything to break this silence. But he quickly put a finger to my lips very gently, not wanting to startle me. He spoke before I could even think of words.

" Why do you hide your face?" His voice held concern and longing. Wanting a truthful answer. Sparing him his feelings and being straight with him.

It only took me a moment to figure an answer, but it was the matter of finding my voice to speak with. He leaves me utterly speechless with his velvet voice. I decided to open my mouth and let whatever came to mind just come.

"Well… I guess its because I hate what I look like, afraid of what someone will think of it, afraid what…_ you_ think of it," I decided I had said enough. It was enough already said and I didn't want make it any worse than it already was.

Silence.

A prolonged silence that seemed to last forever. He continued to hold my face and look at me with that same dejected look.

I broke silence quickly avoiding getting hurt anymore.

" Listen, " I said as I removed his hand from my face. " its just how I feel and no big deal. Don't try to make me feel better about how I look," Even though I was very easily the most beautiful person on Earth. " And you never really answered my original question." I said lightly.

He pondered quietly to himself, looking to the cool , crisp sky above us. A breeze whipped through his already tousled hair. " I guess I was coming to make sure you were okay…," I could tell that wasn't the whole story. " or to make sure you were still _alive_," He cringed at the last word. Unsure by how I react to that. I could understand though.

I was very unhappy obviously since recent events and have gave the impression that I might be a suicide risk. Of course he came to check to make sure I haven't killed myself, even though I have considered it I would never be able to go through with it.

" I guess I can understand that, I haven't been the happiest person lately and can understand why you would come to check and make sure I was alive after so long."

I saw his face lighten a bit. I smile begging to spill over. Waiting for me to finish speaking to allow him to smile. Of course I wouldn't miss out on a chance to see him smile. " But, you don't have to worry, I have no immediate plans to end my life. Especially under your supervision." I said the last part with a silly grin. I was becoming better and better at this whole smile thing.

His smile finally spilled over his face increasing the size of mine. We sat there for a moment with large, goofy smiles on our faces, and I wondered about how silly we looked staring at each other smiling. The situation and our emotions didn't compliment each other very well. I tried to rid it of my mind but I was overwhelmed.

My family.

7.)

I immediately fell to the ground, but before I could even react I was caught. His smile gone but still slightly there at the corners. In more of a crooked smile. He looked down at me in his arms. While I tried not to fall in his eyes. His deep pools for eyes. They were not as light with a hint of gold. They were a piercing green. I blushed at his beauty, and went to turn away. But he like always grabbed my face. This time was different. It held more strength. Like he wanted me desperately to turn to his face. I complied this time and put my hand to his face, but was surprised by how close his face was to my own.

The closeness scared me. It was close for a reason but I wasn't sure why. I just rubbed my thumb across his cheek. Savoring the moment. I didn't care that he didn't feel the same way about me, I was going to stay in his arms as long as he let me. Enjoying every moment I spent with him. We sat his way for a while. I wondered why he let me stay this way.

" Why are you holding me like this?" I asked.

" Just making sure you feel the same way," and then he pulled my face to his. The moment our lips touched electricity coursed through my veins. Sending shivers up and down my spine at the same time. I grasped him tighter to me and he seemed to react to that. He smiled against my lips and began to move his lips against mine. I gladly obliged with his movements and moved along with him. I didn't know what I was doing but I was overcome with instinct. I suddenly knew what to do. My hand unconsciously grabbed a handful of hair bringing him even closer to me. He become insanely excited grabbing me closer and kissing down my neck. It gave me time to breath and think. Why was I doing this?

Sure I loved him, but was that enough. I couldn't handle anything else in my life. I wasn't sure how much I could handle. He moved back up to my face and to the hollow behind my ear.

" I love you," he whispered in my ear. My eyes bulged with his words. I couldn't breathe. I tore my face away from his. I looked at him. He seemed alarmed by my actions. He went to reach for my face but I backed away. He reached out to hold me but I refused by running away.

I didn't stop and I didn't dare look back. I only stopped when I again reached the large tent. I walked in feeling like everyone was looking at me. I went to my back room to see that it had been cleaned of my recent meal. I immediately went to the mirror and saw red swollen lips. I could see very clearly what he saw in me. I felt absolutely horrible. I had lost what little chance I had to be with him. But I was scared I was going to get hurt. That I would believe him when he said he loved me. So when he left, it make it only worse. I wanted this feeling for him to pass. I didn't want to love him. And I didn't want him to lie to me. But what if he wasn't.

What if by some small chance he loved me too. And I just pushed him away from me. He probably never wanted to see me again. I walked over to the bed and sat there. I couldn't sleep. I've slept enough for awhile. I brought my knees up to my face to rest my chin. I held myself for endless minuets. Until I heard a knock at the door.

I was sitting in the dark. I could tell that he saw me from the light when he opened the door. He closed the door behind him. I could tell it was him by his footsteps. They were cautioned against the floor. I didn't care anymore. I sat there staring into darkness. Hoping it swallow me. And send me somewhere where no one could ever hope to find me. I could tell he was standing in front of me. He sat there staring at the darkness that was me.

" I don't know why you ran from me,… I thought that you wanted me to kiss you," he waited to see if I would answer. But was answered with silence. "I waited to see if you react and you did, it seemed to be what you wanted." Again he waited to see if I decided to speak, just before I opened my mouth he spoke. "Perhaps I was mistaken," he turned to walk away, but to even my own surprise I grabbed his hand.

" Wait, I am sorry," I began to stutter as I continued to speak. " I…I didn't want to get hurt. I've never been hurt that way before and I wasn't prepared to start," my mouth was dry. I could barely speak. But it turned out I didn't need to.

" I couldn't hurt you if I wanted to," he chuckled as he spoke. " You're the most beautiful woman I've ever seen and I love you," he laughed as he spoke like he was a nervous child. " I cant tear my eyes away from you. You… are everything to me. I know we haven't know each other long, and its hard to believe that I fell in love with you the moment I saw you," he was extremely serious as he spoke. And he spoke with such emotion. " but the moment you spoke to me I knew you were the most amazing person I've ever known."

I was amazed by his words, because I felt exactly the same way about him. I leaned forward on my knees bringing his face down to eye level. In the darkness all I saw was his eyes. Making me smile and melt away. " That's good enough for me," and I put either hand on the sides of his neck and brought his face to mine.

I poured all the passion and love into that kiss, so that he had no doubts about how I felt about him. He leaned me back onto the bed. I laughed as we gently fell onto the pillows while he smiled against my lips. He was the first to need air so I kissed down his neck till I reached his collar bone. I savored every moment. Wondering where he came from and why it took me this long to find him. But I just laughed at the thought. Just thankful that I had him now.

I playfully unbuttoned his camouflage jacket revealing a tighter much more appealing white t-shirt. He kicked off his boots and I also followed suit. We laughed at each other at our attempts to remove unnecessary clothing. I held onto his face. Never wanting to let go of him. I felt his hand descend down my waist playing with the hem of my shirt. It didn't bother me till I felt his warm skin against the flesh of my stomach. I instantly pushed him away playfully. Not wanting to scare him.

" I think that's enough for a first night," I said playfully.

" Our standards must be different then, because I was just getting started," he sounded playful but yet serious. He continued from where he was. But he wasn't going to win this.

" I think there will be plenty of time for that in the near future," I smiled evilly. He didn't seem very convinced by my words and just continued descending his hand down my waist and past my knee. When he reached there he hitched my leg around his waist. He had gone too far. I pushed at his chest till we were both sitting up. " That's enough for tonight," I said teasingly. " Its getting late."

" Yeah, your right," he said as he let go of me. He quickly grabbed his jacket and boots before speaking again. " I better head back before they come and get me," he said the last part with a teasing tone. He put his boots back on still holding his jacket.

He kissed me lightly and sweetly on the lips before he left. I had no words for how I felt at this moment. I couldn't breathe. So much happened in the last few hours. It boggled my mind with confusion. I loved him, and he loved me. And that's all that mattered. I couldn't wait till he came in the morning, I was unsure what laid ahead for me but I was ready to begin my life for me…and _him_.

8.)

I was positively giddy. I couldn't remember a time when I felt this way. I couldn't contain myself. I wished he burst through the door and take me into his arms, but it was late and I have taken enough of his time for today.

I removed my jeans, knowing it be uncomfortable to sleep in them and folded them and laid them on a metal fold up chair. I pulled the covers back to reveal plain, off white sheets. I climbed in and pulled the covers around me. I couldn't sleep though. All I could think about was him. He plagued my mind to no end. Every hour passed like a day. I knew sleeping would make time pass even faster but I couldn't close my eyes long enough. Too much brain activity. I was thinking too much and I couldn't wait till tomorrow when we could spend endless hours together.

The only way I could sleep was too think about something else. And behind the memory of him was my family. The family I hadn't thought about in hours. I felt so guilty that they could be pushed from my mind so easily, but I have been so happy in the past few hours. That it just slipped my mind. Along with other things I wanted to ask him.

I just let my mind wrap around memories that didn't hurt so much. Most of which have just happened recently.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I woke early in the morning. Not sure how early, but it was completely quiet except for a few whispers outside the door. I was stiff from the many hours of sleep but still well rested. It was dark in the room for there were no windows, but I could here the birds outside the tent indicating the time of day.

I immediately got up and got dressed. I headed toward the door hesitating at the doorknob. I turned it ever so lightly and pushed it open. The surroundings were quiet except for a few soldiers who were surveying the area. I crept outside and saw a long dark hallway. Being the curious person that I am, I investigated this unknown hallway. At the end was a door with a light coming from under it, and voices. Hushed, worried voices that discussed something trivial. I turned away, afraid I hear something I wasn't meant to, but I was too late.

The door was opening. I put my back up against the wall to avoid being seen. In saw a figure turn back to the figures in the room before leaving. My breathing was irregular, my heart was beating so hard that it hurt. I was sure that the person standing only feet away from me could hear my heart about to burst. The darkness hid me from his sight but was sure he could hear me. His footsteps stopped suddenly.

Silence.

I knew those footsteps. I could recognize them anywhere.

Blake.

I instantly wrapped my arms around his waist. His hands grabbed my upper arms gently, pulling me up to his face. The next thing I knew, my face was being tilted up to his lips. He lingered there only a moment pulling me closer to his body and walking back down the dark hallway.

When we made it to the break in the darkness he began to speak.

" What were you doing down there?" he spoke gently yet fierce. " You cant wander around here, if you get caught they may want to deport you to another base."

"Wait, deport… where are we exactly?" I found now a good time as ever to get some questions answered.

" An army base in Oklahoma, but this isn't the only one," he could tell that I was going to want a lot of answers. So he continued. " There are a few bases we are using as communities, since…."

" What?… Since what?" I was angry. All this hesitation was making me frustrated.

He sighed before speaking. Hesitating a moment to collect himself. " Most of the country was hit by the attack, it started on the east coast but they came in on the other side knowing we had little population in the middle states. We saved all we could but, not many survived," he again hesitated. "There wasn't much time so we could only save a few on the coasts."

I shuddered at his words. I put my hand to my mouth in complete shock. I just stood there in a blank stare. There was nothing I could say. The reality of the situation never hit me. The fact that millions were dead and that we may be the last few. I started to feel queasy. The uneasy feeling was taking over me. Causing me to sway a little.

"Are you okay," he gently squeezed my hand to make sure I was alright before he continued. " Do you need to sit down?"

"No…I… just…," the next thing I knew my legs felt like they were being swept up from under me. The sensation that I was falling for an eternity. Until strong, warm arms caught me in midair. I wanted so desperately to reach up and touch his face, but my body went limp. And it all went black.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When I finally reached consciousness the smell of anesthetics warped my mind. The annoying beeping sound made me want to wish I was unconscious again. My head felt like I was hit by a truck. It was freezing. Something wasn't used to. The global warming made the climate change dramatically. Hot was all I knew. The last time I saw snow was when I was nine.

One of the best memories I have. I woke in the late morning in November eight years ago. It was the first snow of the season. I didn't know it was going to be the last. Or I would of felt it one last time. I looked out my window that morning to tired to get excited over the first snow. I was mature for my age and never did enjoy such activities, but what I wouldn't give to see one more snowflake.

I watched as my brothers fussed over the snow and disappointed that they were "too small" to play in the snow. The depressed look in their faces etched into my mind. A look that would follow suit on all of our faces in the future.

By the next day the sun had melted all the snow leaving a sad reminder of what once was. The cold feeling of snow I would probably never feel again. Anyway, that was the last time I saw snow ever again. Every other day after that it never went below sixty. I never thought I miss snow as much as I do. But only a few people who went skiing saw snow, but even then it became to hot to keep even that up. So the last ski lodge closed in Pennsylvania, never to open again. Now there were a few places in the word that always had snow, but no one ever went there.

That was one of the few memories that I didn't suppress. Even though the thought of my family was there with it, it still was a good feeling.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next thing I knew the curtain was being drawn. A short blonde woman in a pink nurses uniform came in with a clipboard. She looked down at me surprised.

"Oh, I didn't think you were going to wake up so soon," a smile played on her lips as she spoke. "Well, I guess its to be expected, all you did was faint," she chuckled under her breath when she finished.

I looked around in uncertainty, in search of him. The nurse turned her head to the side in confusion.

" Is something wrong dear," she sounded concerned, and willing to help and all I wanted to see was Blake.

"Um… have you seen the solider that was with me," I was hesitant with my words. I mean, there were soldiers everywhere and I wasn't even sure if he was the one who brought me here. Her eyes were lit up when I spoke, obviously something I said pleased her.

" Oh, yes, the good looking one, he brought you here about," she looked at her watch before continuing, " two hours ago," " He left a minuet ago to take care of something or other, he said he back in a few minuets."

I was relieved by her words. To know he be back in few minuets. I brought butterflies to my stomach just thinking about it. I sat up in anticipation, but immediately regretted it when pain shot through my back. I winced in pain and resisted the urge to lie back down. The middle aged nurse looked at me in worry.

" Are you okay, do you need another round of medication."

" No, its nothing," she looked unconvinced for a moment but shrugged it off. She came over to me to check the array of machines that surrounded me. I guess the fainting was more serious then I thought. As she wrote some more down on her clipboard the curtain was drawn again.

It was him. Blake.

I so desperately wanted to reach out and touch him but resisted the urge. The nurse's face lit up again as she lightly flipped her hair, but was ignored as his face immediately brightened . He came toward me in a hurry and grasped my hand. The nurse's face turned down and she instantly turned her face back to her work.

His musical voice broke the silence of the room. " Are you okay, I was only gone a moment,"

I reached up and touched his face before speaking. " Yes, of course, I only just awoke when you came in," a silly smile was on our faces as we looked at each other. That goofy look people have when… they're in love.

"Well, your heart rate has slowed, and your blood pressures back to normal so you can leave whenever you like," the nurse voice broke us out of our trance.

What drew my attention away from what she was saying was a loud man outside my curtain. He sounded insanely obnoxious. He was boasting about himself to a bunch of nurses. I was glad he wasn't coming into my enclosed area. The nurse also looked toward the loud shadow outside my curtain. She let out a sigh and went back to her clipboard. I rolled my eyes with a disgusted look. Blake looked back at me and sighed.

The next thing I knew my curtain was being drawn aside and there stood very easily the most obnoxious person I would ever meet. His black hair was in a buzz cut. His rigged features were deep and hollow. He stood well above six foot and seemed to get bigger by the second. I turned my eyes around the room reading everyone else's expression. The nurses lips were pursed but she didn't look up a for a second. She seemed very annoyed at the moment.

But Blake seemed embarrassed some how. I didn't know why but he looked back at me and let go of my hand.

" Blake, dude, I told you to wait ," the large solider took a step forward increasing his height. The nurse let out a rather loud breath of air and headed for the opening in the curtain. The large soldier moved his massive boy slightly for her to leave the area.

" Yeah, well I told you I had someone to see," he affirmed looking back deeply into my eyes.

"Well…," he trailed off a moment as he looked at me. I turned my face away to hide my blush. " I see," a rather large and lecherous grin spread across his face as he looked me up and down. If that was even possible to do on a hospital bed, " aren't you going to introduce us Blake?" he seemed _too _happy while looking at me.

" Um… Cara, this is Eric Braxton, he's a buddy of mine." I laughed to myself at the thought of Blake having friends like Eric.

" _Lieutenant _Eric Braxton," he confirmed as he corrected Blake. He took another step forward grabbing my hand and kissed it ever so lightly lingering on my skin. I thought they only did that in movies, but at this point my life anything seemed possible. I was so shocked by his gesture that I didn't even blush. But Blake came to my rescue.

" I think you should try not to put a move on the patients and just stick to the nurses." I laughed at Blake's suggestion and he laughed along with me, but Eric seemed very disappointed by his words. He let go of my hand and stepped back.

" Its okay, actually," I said quickly before Eric could answer. "I'm not really a patient anymore." I sat up reading to leave but I again winced from the pain in my back. Blake pushed me back down slightly to encourage me to stay a bit longer.

" Are you sure your ready to leave, it hasn't been that long since you fainted," I let out a breath of air. I didn't want to tie him down to me.

" No, I'm okay, really, I'm getting hungry anyway," I sat up again ignoring the pain and swung my legs over the bed. I was in a hospital gown, so I looked around the room for my clothes.

Eric was the one to speak first." You could come to breakfast with the rest of us, it just started," the idea sounded pleasant enough but Blake seemed hesitant. He looked at Eric and rolled his eyes and then he looked back at me.

" You don't have to, I can have a nurse bring you some breakfast if you like." He was always so polite to me. Boys didn't act like that anymore. The ones I went to school with were much like Eric. In a less obnoxious way. They both looked at me to see which decision I would agree with. I wasn't very social, but since I was hungry and didn't need to be here anymore I decided to get out and meet some people.

" I guess going to breakfast would be okay, I don't really know any people yet," Eric's face brighten at my decision., but Blake felt differently.

" Are you sure? You can stay a few more hours," I nodded and stood up on my feet but I still felt weak so I sat back down on the bed without worrying Blake.

"Cool, I'll just go make sure there's room at our table then," and then Eric left us alone. Blake looked back down at me and all I could do was raise my eyebrows.

He smiled at the expression on my face and held my face in his soft hands and brought my face to his. The moment our lips touched I become excited. Wrapping arms around his neck and throwing myself into the kiss. He smiled against my lips and pulled back. I moaned in protest, but he just smiled wider. He put the bars down on the side of the bed and laid me down against the pillows. He followed me down with his lips on mine. I giggled against his lips as he kissed me. He kept his weight of his body from me but we still touched. I again wrapped my arms around his neck. Running my hands through his hair, with an IV still in my hand. I became out of breath so he moved down to my neck. Reaching my collarbone lingering there a moment before moving down more. I eyes shot open pushing him back harder then I meant to. He looked at me confused.

" What's wrong?" he sounded frustrated by me always pushing him away.

" I… just think we went to far, I'm not really used to this,"

" Its okay, I know what you mean," he said seductively, " I've never felt this way either," and then he crushed his lips to mine. I could here the heart monitor beeping louder and faster. Embarrassing me by how excited I got over him kissing me.

It turned out that he heard it too and laughed against my lips and I followed suit. I continued kissing him, savoring every moment. He ran his tongue against my bottom lip begging for entrance. I gladly complied opening my mouth ever so slightly. His breath mingling with my own sent electricity through my entire being. I loved every moment of it. I loved him much more than he knew. It was impossible to describe. I wanted him and he wanted me. So I let him know just how much I wanted him.

I grabbed the collar of his jacket to bring him closer to me. He gladly complied by running his hand down the light fabric of the gown. It sent shivers convulsing through my body. I put my hand to his running it down further down to the end of the gown. I let his over heated skin touch mine. Running back up my naked thigh. Over my hips and over my ribs. Letting his hand continue to the edge of my bra. I arched my back into him. But he suddenly leapt off me.

The same nurse came back in, this time with folded clothes in her hand. She smiled and set them down on a stool near the bed and left without another word. We looked at each other and started laughing.

9.)

He walked me down a hallway with his hand on the small of my back. We were headed toward the cafeteria. It was getting louder and I started to tense. He stopped and turned to me, grabbing each of my hands and looking down into my eyes.

" You don't have to do this you know, we could eat breakfast privately," he winked as he said the last part. I blushed but continued to look at his face.

" No, its about time I meet some people, especially if I'm going to be here a while," he sighed and started forward again. Still hanging onto my hand rubbing soothing circles.

We finally reached the loud and surprisingly not very crowded cafeteria. He walked me past many long tables until we reached the one in the middle. He stopped here and walked down the length of the table until he reached the middle where I saw Eric waving to us. When we reached him, Eric was pointing to the seat next to him.

" Hey Cara, come sit next to me," I thought Blake protest to it but he pulled out the chair next to him. I sat down while Blake pushed me in comfortably.

" I'm going to go get you something, is there anything in particular you want," I looked up at him and gently patted his hand on the back of my chair.

"Um… no…. I'm not picky, so anything is okay," he smiled down at me before he tore his hand and face away from me. I continued to look at him until Eric broke me out of my stupor.

"So…………," I turned to Eric still kind of lost, " what's up with you and Blake."

I laughed lightly to try to encourage him that nothing was going on. Not sure anything was really going on in the first place. We only known each other a few days and even though we felt something for each other. I wasn't about to bring it all out in the open. " What are you talking about," I again laughed lightly.

" Oh I think you know what I mean," he winked at me as the guys surrounding us sent a wave of 'ooh' through the area.

I put my hands up as if I was surrendering, " Really, nothing is going on, he's just looking out for me."

I thought I heard a mumble under his breathe, something along the lines of ' I bet he looks out for you _a lot_'. I ignored the comment and he did too. He started to introduce me to people at our table.

" Cara, this is Hunter," he motioned toward a tall brown -haired soldier. " that's Cole," he motioned further down the table where I saw I blonde solider waving at me, " and this is Mason and Lucas," I could very easily tell that they were twins when they flashed the same smile.

By time I was done answering questions and shaking hands, Blake was back with my breakfast. I didn't even notice because I was caught up in a conversation that Cole and Eric were discussing. I was startled when a lunch tray was placed in front of me. I looked up to see Blake staring down at me smiling. I smiled back as he sat back down and we both intently listen to their conversation about a poker game they had a few nights ago.

It was strange how they continued their regular lives. How they seemed not to have a care in the world. I could tell that I didn't look happy. I never did though. I permanent look of anguish carved onto my face. I seemed so uneasy around them. Their happy faces. It seemed like I made up the whole situation. The whole war, the millions dead, and the beautiful man that sat beside me. He was so surreal, it made me uncomfortable just thinking about how perfect he really was. He seemed to detect my distress and gently squeezed my thigh to see if I was alright. I had my hand on my neck rubbing the tense muscles when I turned to him and smiled. He leaned to me to whisper something.

"Are you okay?" he whispered into my ear, while very lightly letting his lips touch the hollow behind my ear. I turned my head away from tickling sensation he gave me. I giggled lightly and turned back to him to answer his question.

I was surprised how close his face was to mine. He smiled his gorgeous smile again before I answered. "Yes, of course, why wouldn't I be," I said the last part to reassure him.

His smile just widened. " Just checking," his perfect breath blew in my face. Wrapping around me and pulling me closer to him. I gently reached my hand up to rub the back of my hand on his cheek. He closed his eyes with that gorgeous smile still on his face.

I pulled my hand away and turned back to my food with a huge grin on my face. It was a clearing of someone's throat that I finally looked up to several mischievous smiles.

" Damn, Blake, I thought you said you didn't see anyone you liked," Eric said punching Blake in the arm playfully.

"Well you know, Cara was alone so I was giving her some company since she didn't know anyone," he said playing it cool.

"Oh don't worry, we understand," Cole said nudging his buddies in the arm. I simply just continued to eat my meal. blushing from embarrassment. I couldn't stand to look into their eyes, scared I burst out laughing by the looks in their faces.

"So…," I looked up from my meal to see Hunter looking at me. His word obviously directed toward me. "You know, my mom's name is Sarah too, you kind of remind me of her,"

" I spell Sara with a 'C'," I said matter-of-factly. They all burst out laughing from Hunter's obvious embarrassment.

" Hey my names Lucas," another solider said reaching out his hand to shake mine, " and you in no way, shape, or form remind me of my mother," he said as I shook his hand from across the table. I lightly giggled from his

" So..," Eric said, "how did you meet a guy like Blake," I looked down at me with his massive form making me feel like a child.

" While I was on duty in Pittsburgh we kind of ran into each other," Blake said surprising me by his input.

I reached over to grab Blake's hand put he pulled his hand away the moment my fingertips touched his skin. I felt rejected, but I didn't know why. It was Eric's voice that broke me out of my thoughts.

"I've never been to Pittsburgh, I grew up in Hershey, Pennsylvania all my life, so I joined the army to see the world, but the first job I get I was sent to Atlanta," he seemed very disappointed by this and all I could do was encourage him.

" I've never left the state of Pennsylvania, I think you had it better than me," smiled playfully to reassure him.

" Really," said Mason, " that sucks, my parents were determined to let me see the world, I've been pretty much everywhere," they all rolled their eyes at Mason's bragging.

"Yeah, but we were home schooled all our lives, never in once place for longer than two weeks," it seemed that Lucas had a different outlook on the way him and Mason's parents raised them. I laughed on the outside but was hurting inside. I actually thought Blake liked me, but I guess I was wrong. Maybe I was an embarrassment to him.

This pain hurt more than anything, I wanted to run away and never look back, but that wouldn't solve anything. They stopped asking me questions after awhile and I was relieved cause I needed the thinking time. But the air in this large building was becoming hot and stuffy from all the bodies. I tried to eat, but it seemed impossible. Mostly I picked at it till it seemed like I ate some. The sight of food made me queasy. It seemed like the room was getting smaller and smaller. The voices around me increased in volume, preventing me from concentrating on a single thought. I had to get out of this building for some air.

So I stood up with my tray in hand. Immediately Blake stood up with me. Ready to go where I was going. I just took a deep breath and let it out.

"No, its okay, you can stay," I said with a straight faced, "I just need to get some air," and then I turned, but not before I could look at his face. The way his face looked you would of thought someone shot him with a harpoon. I took everything in me to turn away and ignore him. I began to walk away when he grabbed my wrist.

"Are you sure you'll be okay," he replied concerned and tighten his grip on my wrist. I looked around the table to see five sets of eyes as wide as dinner plates. I then looked back down into Blake's eyes.

"Yeah, of course," I said as I pried my wrist from his grip, " I'll see you later okay, don't wait up."

When I finally got out of seeing distance I quickly dumped my tray and continued down random hallways. It seemed like their were miles and miles of building that I was walking through. The large warehouse tents seemed to be connected . The endless expanse of building was making me dizzy, but then I reached a familiar part of the building. The many lines of cots were the ones I saw when I woke early this morning and the little private room was towards the back. But I was not ready to venture back by myself to that depressing room.

I walked down through the middle of the cots were there was the opening to the outside. When I opened the a sudden blinding light came I contact with me. I put my hands up as if surrendering to the light. When I finally adjusted to the light I saw a shocking sight. The hot sun I was so used to was hidden by a thick blanket of cloud.

The many smaller tents I saw the night before were all converted into one much larger tent. Soldiers were everywhere. At the entrance to every tent or building and randomly walking throughout the base. But what surprised me the most was the massive metal wall that was nearly finished that surrounded the entire encampment. The sight of it knocked the air out of me. The large sinister wall matched the grey blanket of cloud. The sight scared me.

It shook my core and sent shivers rushing up and down my spine. The thought that they were locking us up. Were they trying to keep something in… or out?

10.)

The outside air was no better than the inside. The air was dry, but dank at the same time. The air was too cold to breathe in. Every breath hurt my lungs, causing me to inhale smaller intakes of air. But I still couldn't bring myself to go back to him. The image of him was becoming less real but I resisted the urge to go back. But I still felt the pull of gravity that I was sure was him.

Though I continued to walk around the yard. The grayish brown ground almost matched the dismal shade of the sky. My shoes crunched the dry ground as I continued back farther until I saw no more people. The enclosed area seemed rather large, but yet all the same. It seemed as if no life existed in this place. But in the distance I saw an expanse of grass. I walked along the beside the wall to reached the yellowing grass. I felt my hand against the cold hard metal of the wall. Following down to where the expanse of grass reached a corner.

The coldness of the wall was a few degrees colder than the air which was decreasing by the minuet. I was not accustomed to the cold. But then I realized that I didn't have a jacket, the cold causing my skin to create goose bumps. I rubbed my arms to create friction against the cold. But then there was a camouflage jacket around shoulders. The warmth made me forget that it came out of no where. I turned around to be met with the eyes of an angel. The corners of his mouth turned up into a gorgeous smile. I wanted to reach up to touch his face, but I withdrew quickly. I turned back to the wall. My mahogany hair whipping the air as I turned.

" What are you doing here," I answered sternly. Again, like so many of conversations he didn't answer me. He just stood there, staring at my back boring holes into me. I suddenly turned around to look at him very sternly. I thought the emotion on my face get an answer out of him but his face remained unchanged.. Staring back at me, making me want to cry. The tears welled up in my eyes threatening to spill over but I didn't let them. The expression on my face eventually dissolved into a wounded look. The anger in me was the only thing that brought back my voice. " Why wont you answer me," I wanted to scream more than anything. But I couldn't find it in me it came out in more of a strangled cry. I was so mad at me, my life, and whoever did this to my life.

I was so mad at everything, but I wasn't mad at him. That's why I couldn't yell like I wanted to. I loved him, and I couldn't stand to have him look into my pained eyes. I looked to the grayish earth beneath my feet and instantly sank down to my knees. I didn't want him to look into my eyes as I cried. Everything building on me. The attack, the evacuation, and the stupid wall. The wall that was forcing me to stay here. I knew they were going to keep us here. I knew we be here a awhile but not forever. Something was going on out there, something they wanted to keep from us.

The next thing I knew, his arms were wrapped around me. In an never ending grip, sending emotions I never knew possible running through my body. I was suddenly wrapping my arms around his neck holding him as close as possible. I cried into his shoulder, never wanting this moment to end as his lips touched my hair. His shirt started to get soaked while his skin began to freeze from the cold.

We parted looking at each other. I thought breaking away looking into his eyes help ease the crying but it still continued as I looked into his green orbs. I tried to smile but the expression looked more like a grimace. He reached his hand up ever so gently to wipe my tears away. His hand lingering on the flesh of my face. I reached a hand up to grab his hand bring it to the other while I held his one hand in both my much smaller hands.

" I'm okay now, just a little breakdown," I said playfully to lighten the mood, but he didn't seem to take it lightly. He quickly reversed the position of my hands. He held both of my hands up to his lips letting the sensation linger.

" I worry about you," he said holding my hands to his cheek, " more than you'll ever know,". The only thing I could think to do was let him hold me.

I brought myself instinctively closer to him. Letting my head rest upon his chest. I listened to the sound and felt the sensation of his heart. The most calming sound I've ever heard. It slowed my own heart till we were both in unison. He again wrapped his arms around me, enveloping me in his intoxicating scent. Sending waves of relaxation through the both of us. I wanted desperately to hold him closer to me, but I turned to putty in his arms. Though I gave him the same reaction he seemed so impossibly opaque compared to me.

He regained use of his limbs first as he brought me closer to him helping me stand with him. We stood there holding each other for what seemed an eternity.

"You never answered my question," I accused as I broke away slightly looking into his eyes, but never letting go of him. I sudden wind whipped through the trees blowing my hair across my face. He very graciously slipped a bit of hair behind my ear, earning himself a light blush.

" I missed you," he admitted bring me back to his embrace once again.

I chuckled lightly, breathing in his scent. " I've only been gone a few minuets, hardly enough time to miss me," I muffled into his shoulder.

He pulled away looking into my eyes again, his arms never leaving my waist. " I beg to differ," he breathed as he pulled me to him bringing his face into the crook of my neck. He breathed in my aroma before continuing. " I missed you the moment your skin left mine," continued as he kissed lightly down my skin causing my skin to over heat. "Are you telling me that you didn't miss me?," he questioned as he ascended back up to the hollow in my throat.

I pulled away immediately holding his angelic face in my petite hands. " Of course," I began, "how could I not?," I inquired as I touched his perfect nose lightly. " It took everything I am to leave you in there." I smiled at him, but he was not amused at the slightest.

He took my hands off his face and brought them once more to his incredibly flawless lips. " Then why did you ?," he questioned closing his eyes, keeping my hands to his lips. It took me a moment to find a reasonable answer but knew I should just be honest with him.

" I had the impression that you didn't want to be seen with me, so I decided to give you some time away from me, in public anyway." his eyes opened instantly. He seemed almost angry, but he quickly calmed down kissing my wrists gently, dissolving the anger into a more serene look.

He still seemed upset but much less angry. He lightly brought my hands back down to my side before speaking. "Why would you ever think something like that?," he demanded very lightly, careful not to scare me.

" I…I just thought since you were different toward me earlier, that it had something to do with you being seen with me," I faltered very quietly to hide my nervousness. He seemed in shock by my words. It felt like at any moment his mouth would fall open. He put a hand to my cheek. I unconsciously brought my own hand to his closing my eyes to appreciate the contact, bringing his hand to my lips to kiss his palm. " I just don't want to disappoint you," I added.

He then had my face in both his hands. Trying to avoid eye contact, but it was a futile effort. "There is nothing about you that I would want to hide from the world," he admitted kissing me every so lightly. " I love everything about you," he continued against my lips. "Don't ever doubt that, I want to profess my love for you to the whole world," he explained. " At the moment, though, the world isn't ready for that just yet," he added as he descended once more down my throat earning him a moan of pleasure.

Though, the moment it all processed I broke away, but he still didn't let me go. "What exactly do you mean by that?," I asked.

He looked at me very perplexed. "I'm not sure what you mean, love," he inquired looking like a confused puppy.

" Well, what do you mean by 'the world isn't ready for that', are you saying you don't want anyone to know about us," I accused on the verge of tears. I could feel the tears threatening to fall, but I wanted his answer first.

He brought me closer, our faces almost touching. He wiped away the single tear that could not hold back any longer. " Trust me when I say this, I have no problem with public displays of affection," he admitted kissing me sweetly. " I would gladly walk around the camp with both arms wrapped around you, but were under orders to avoid any romantic relationships of any kind," he said nuzzling my neck. "But what they don't know wont hurt them," he breathed returning his lips to my own. Our lips moved with each other perfectly. Held in each other's tight embrace.

When he finally broke away it seemed like I was the only one out of breath. " I couldn't stay away from you I if I wanted to," he began while continuing to kiss me the way he wanted to. " I love you far too much," he added pulling me closer to him. Only then did I notice how cold his hand was on the back of my neck. My lips froze immediately holding his hands in my own putting them to my cheek feeling the full extent of his temperature.

I once again kissed the palm of his hand. "You must be freezing," I mentioned trying to warm his hands with my own.

" I haven't noticed, when I'm with you, I'm no longer in Earth," he affirmed bring me even closer to his icy skin. " the moment your skin touches my own, my body becomes numb and it takes all I can to not sweep you away from here," he decreed leaving me speechless. The next thing I knew I was throwing my arms around his neck with tears in my eyes.

"Oh Blake, take me away, I want to be with you always," I cried as hot tears of joy streamed down my face soaking the thin material of his white tee shirt. "Don't ever leave me," I whispered into his ear as I began to calm down. He sensed the weak feeling in my legs and helped me sit down on the cool grass as he pulled me into his lap, while my arms never left his neck.

I felt his lips touch my hair before he whispered back to me. "Only death could take me away from you." When he pulled back yet again he wiped the tears from my face. " It wont be long, till we can be together the way we want" he continued. "They plan for us to be here permanently, I don't expect the order to last long," he breathed across my face. The intoxicating scent of his breath making me dizzy. " Until then," he said lifting my chin to make my eyes focus on him. " we'll have keep this our little secret," he awaited my answer. Waiting to see if I was okay with waiting.

"Okay," I said as I reached a hand up to touch his beautiful face, "as long as we have a few moments like this," I said as I brought our lips together. Enjoying the moment while it lasted. Not sure how many more times we get like this.

11.)

The walk back to the encampment was blissful. Just like he said he would, he held me with both arms around me. But it was soon ended when people came into sight. Though we walked close to each other. Our arms touching every other moment, enticing me to close the distance between us. It was becoming difficult to restrain myself, but he seemed to be having a similar issue. His muscles tensed under his olive skin. Every tendon was standing out, almost as if begging to burst. I turned away to hide the my smile. I knew he was just as eager to get away from everyone, and into our own enclosure.

I was amused by the thought. We could hold each other as long as we needed. In the way we wanted. As soon as we were behind closed doors we would express our love for each other.

He suddenly stopped in front of a familiar building. It was the same bathroom from the night before. He turned to me with the most gorgeous smile. "You can have your moment," he said motioning to ward the door.

All I could think to do was smile back at him. It seemed kind of silly to look at each other with grins on our faces but when I looked into the incredulous color of his eyes everything seemed to make perfect sense. I smiled till I was behind the door of the restroom. The moment the door closed it was all I could do but sigh a loving sigh. With my back against the door I slid down to the floor in such awe.

Everything around me was blocked out by his face. I closed my eyes remembering the feeling of the contact between our skin. I was oblivious to the environment around me. I was too caught up in my own personal fantasy.

"Ahem," at that moment my eyes shot open. It only took me a moment to realize that the restroom was nearly full. The eyes of the women were locked on me. They seemed to have frozen in place, intently staring at me.

I scrambled as fast I could to my feet. Of course the bathroom wouldn't be empty. Last night was a one time thing. What were the odds that I be the only one in here a second time. I mentally hit myself on the head, but all I could do was turn my head away in embarrassment as a the color returned to my cheeks. I very quickly went to a sink to look into the long horizontal mirror.

I could feel the eyes still looking at me, but ignored them. I pretended to be inspecting my face. Prodding at the flawless skin of my face. Then out of no where there was a small toiletry bag. I turned my eyes to be met the most biggest blue eyes I've ever seen.

"You might want to wash up before lunch," she advised with wide and awake eyes. Eager for my response.

I reached up to take the small bag from her, still astounded by her large eyes." Um…thanks," I muttered as I turned to the mirror once again and open the toiletry bag to take out a wash cloth and facial soap.

She leaned forward to try to get another glance at my face, but I lightly shook my hair to it obscured my face. Creating a curtain from her. She seemed to understand the message returning to grooming herself. Though I tried my best not to look at her, I was betrayed by my eyes. I gazed toward her, to get another look at her. Her short black hair barely brushed her shoulders. Her bangs swung to the right side of her face hiding those gorgeous blue eyes. Though she didn't look nearly as beautiful as the person I saw in the mirror she was still breathtaking. She quickly turned her head to me to be met with my own eyes. I turned not fast enough, I knew she saw me staring.

"Have I seen you before," she directed toward me.

Being polite I stood up straight to look her in the eyes. " Um… I don't think so, I haven't been out much," I muttered returning to the mirror brushing through my impossibly thick hair.

"Oh, why's that?" she urged.

"Its a complicated two days," I answered looking to the mirror to stare at the beautiful person that stood back at me.

"Yeah, I'll say," she babbled turning back to me. "I'm Vera," she boasted holding out her hand for me to shake.

I shook her hand very quickly answering, "I'm Cara," though still turning back the mirror.

I spent a long time waiting for her to leave but she didn't. I brushed my teeth and washed my face, but she still stalled by going extra slowly. Waiting for the moment to hammer questions on me. As I went to turn away she interjected quickly.

"So, you have family here?" I winced at her words. The thought of the people I left behind in that city was something that seemed to happed in another time. As though eras had passed since. Thought still brought water to my eyes I still kept my voice from wavering. I was stopped dead in my tracks. My back to her, but was looking down at the tiles. Though I was only there a moment or two, she waited patiently for my answer.

"No," I croaked. " It's just me," I blubbered over my shoulder. Biting on my lower lip. Closing my eyes holding back the pain that washed over me, but I dared not let one tear fall.

"Oh, that must be rough, so you don't know anyone," she babbled on.

Not wanting to be rude, I turned to her to give her my full attention. "No, I've met a solider, and I met some of his friends this morning."

"So you came here all on your own," she pressed.

"No, not exactly, the solider I met was here when I came, but yes, I came without family or friends," I droned. But wondered why I was continuing the conversation. She seemed to have something say after everything I said. But something about her big blue eyes, hidden by unbelievably long, dark lashes. They were comforting in a weird way. Like I could trust her with everything I said.

`She seemed very attentive, and aware of everything I said. She wasn't just getting information from me, but she was actually concerned for me.

"Oh…," she muttered under her breath turning her head away to avoid gaze with my eyes. " I don't know what I do if I was without my cousin, it s hard enough with someone."

"Yeah, well… someone's waiting for me so I have to go, but it was good to talk to you," I began, almost losing my words, "Really, it was… interesting," I continued smiling at the last part.

"Oh, well… okay, I guess I'll see you around then," she chirped with her elfish voice.

I gave her one last smile before closing the door behind me. Though I was sad to see her go, there stood my personal god and all his godlike glory. His dark chestnut hair was in a cute disarray. His gleaming emerald eyes held the little gold specks I loved so much. But none came close to his smile. It over shined everything about him, just because I knew it was because he was happy.

I very gracefully walked down the four stairs to stand next to him. The sparkle in his eyes shone brighter than ever before. And it was all I could do but stare at his beauty. I could have stand there all day looking up into his eyes if he didn't speak.

"I've been waiting for you for awhile now," he breathed across my face, the smile never leaving his.

"I'm sorry," I said interlacing my left hand with his own. "there was a distraction."

12.)

He looked at me with that crooked smile I loved so much. He arched one perfect eyebrow looking at me suspiciously. I felt the blood rush to my already overheated face. Though, like always I turned my head to hide the heated blush.

He caught my face with one hand turning it back to face him. It was all I could do but smile at his perfection. He grinned back his smile greatly outshining me with his beauty.

"Don't you dare hide that face from me," he demanded, holding my face in both his hands now. Bringing his lips to mine very quickly after surveying the area. A quick, tender kiss that overflowed me with emotion. "I can't bare to be without it a moment longer," he continued bringing my face back for a sweet, but brief kiss.

But what he didn't know was that I had other plans. The second that the static between our lips connected, I knotted my hands in his hair. Bringing us even closer, extending the kiss. But since he was so much stronger than me, he was able to bring my arms down to my sides. Curving his lips upward, he pulled away from the kiss. Though a smile was still on his perfect lips, he seemed just as upset as I was.

"There will be plenty of time for that later. But what was this distraction that kept you from me for so long," he murmured sweeping a hair away from my face, only to return to my cheek to stroke it.

I closed my eyes, taking his palm in my hand to kiss. " Its nothing, just a minor distraction. So why don't we get out of here," I said suggestively reaching my hand for him to take. He stood there a moment and looked at the hand outstretched for him.

He let out a rush of air. Clearly frustrated. " Ah, the hell with it." He suddenly grabbed my outstretched hand, pulling me against him. He had his other hand at the small of my back. Bowing my body to his, while pressing his lips onto mine for a fierce kiss.

It was quick and unexpected. He broke away only to have me gasping for air. He smiled a very genuine smile, releasing me, but still holding my hand. I was still shocked from the sudden kiss. Feeling his phantom lips still on mine tingled. I put my hand to my lips, as if to check that they were still there. He watched me and just chuckled.

" I'm done with pent up emotions," he admitted, smiling his crooked smile, " let's just go with the natural rhythm." He gave my hands a light squeeze, bringing our interlaced fingers to his lips.

I just smiled ruefully and nodded. He started forward, me gladly following along.

It seemed so weird for me to turn a entirely wretched situation, into a blissful moment. It seemed as if I looked up all other problems for me to deal with later. Not so much pushed aside, just to deal with on a later date. That wasn't such an awful thing to do. I'd spent my entire life catering to the lives of others, so when a little bit of happiness is at reach I wasn't going to let anything ruin the perfect moment.

And it was, for the moment. Life was utterly perfect, I had the man of my dreams…, and he was all I needed. For the moment.

Walking across the encampment was surprising hard to do. Though he walked much faster than a normal pace, I was anxious to get behind closed doors to be close to him. His fingertips grazing my sensitive over-heated skin. His lips taking mine a fierce, yet passion filled kiss. Enveloped in his arms and husky warmth. The perfume that came off his skin, mingling with my own.

It seemed as if I couldn't walk fast enough. The cold air burning hot in my lungs, as I took in a deep lung full of air. The freezing air numbing the skin of my face, surly making it more red by the second. The moment the warmth of the tent air hit my face, it became burning sensation. A tingly, pin prick feeling all over the skin that was exposed to the cold. Only my left hand that was grasped into his right, remained unscathed by the air.

Every time I stepped into the tent, it was changing. As if an impossible amount of time has passed since I last been here. There weren't as many beds as before. The cots that lined up row after row has decreased. Many people were moving there few things to elsewhere. Taking what little that was left of there tattered lives to another location.

Taking in the size and resiliency of the wall, I was sure that they were being moved somewhere within the large encampment. Blake however seemed to not notice the change in scenery. He continued to lead me down the long narrow hallways to the small backroom I inhabited.

He very gently knocked on the door as if someone was in there. He waited a second to see if there was any answer. I didn't here anything, only the hushed voices of the people down the hall. He opened the door and motioned for me to enter. I walked in and stared into that hateful mirror as that beautiful person stared back at me. I heard him very quietly close the door as it clicked shut.

When I turned, he too turned. So in one instantaneous moment our arms were around each other in embrace. Our lips locked, moving in synchronization. I gripped his shoulders to me, feeling the fire and electricity coursed through my body. His hands moving gently up and down my back. The embrace was so perfect that I didn't want it to end. In so little time we built up this burning desire for each other. Hours, or days could have passed I wouldn't have noticed. It was as if the world had stopped spinning and time stopped for everything but us. There was no need for anything except for each other. All the days problems seemed to just melt away, or as if they didn't matter anymore. Because they didn't, only he mattered and this moment of love. Only now did I realize that I haven't taken a breath yet. If I was near fainting from lack of oxygen, the surely he was too.

I pulled apart, only an inch, to let us breath. He brought his head down so our foreheads leaned against each other, as we rushed to get oxygen back into our bodies. We were so close that our lips touched with every heave of our chests. We just stared into each others eyes, his were that beautiful lush green I loved. Golden flecks made them vibrant and warm, and as I fell into the endless pools I saw my own eyes. They too were warm with golden flecks that made the twinkle. Though, mine were less green, with blue, I still saw the eyes of a truly beautiful person. I just couldn't believe that person was me.

13.)

AS he stared into my eyes I couldn't help but smile. His mouth pulled at the corners as he smiled back at me. Our arms still wrapped around each other while our foreheads touched, keeping our lips from barely touching. We began a normal breathing pattern, though we neither continued or pulled away. We just stared and smiled like complete idiots. Complete idiots that were in love.

Though the pinprick sensation made it nearly impossible to speak, I still found it in me to conjure up words.

"Why do you stare at me like that?" I murmured, blushing, as I brought my left hand up to his cheek. Just to have my fingertips graze his soft olive tone skin. "You make it impossible to breathe, do you know that?"

His smile widened as he brought me closer to him, so our noses were touching. He closed his eyes and leaned his face into my palm. "Hmm," he breathed against the skin of my wrist. Bringing his hand forward to take mine so that he could kiss each of my fingertips. "I was trying to read your mind before you interrupted me," he said in an inaudible whisper against my palm. " and as for the breathing, I was trying very hard my self to breath. You very nearly leave me breathless."

I chuckled. " Then we have something in common then," I said softly.

His eyes were opened in an instant. Blake pulled away, but pulling him with me till we were on the bed. He put his hands on my shoulders and looked me straight in the eye, very seriously. His expression softened after a moment, he put his hands down and took both of mine in his. While still looking at me very seriously, but gently held my hands.

"Cara Swanson," he said looking into my eyes. His hands were very cold, like ice, even to me. My hands were freezing and his felt even colder. I rubbed hi s hands in order to create friction to warm them. He paid no notice to this as I looked at his pale hands trying to warm them. "Cara!" he said sternly to knock me out of my attempt to warm him. I pulled my head up immediately and looked into his hard, stern expression.

"Y-Yes"

" I want you to tell me everything about you," he said wit h piercing eyes. I almost laughed from his statement. He made it sound like he had something urgent to tell me, but all he really wanted was to know about me. I went to speak but he put a cool finger to my slightly parted lips. "I don't want you to leave anything out, I wan to know every detail to your life. I want to know everything about you."

"I…don't know where to start, what do you want to know?"

"Everything, there isn't a thing about you that I don't want to know."

"Well, there's not much to me, I don't even know where to start."

He chuckled lightly. "I find that very hard to believe, just… say whatever comes to mind."

"Well, I'm a Leo, I'm… five three, I'm left handed, I'm seventeen…. Is that a good start? I just said what came to mind."

" No, that's a good start. What was your life like, what are your hobbies?" I was amazed at how long he held his breath. Waiting for me to speak.

" I… uh, didn't do much. Average teenager," _Except for the fact that I provided for my entire family, who was now dead. _He rubbed my hands and looked deeply into my eyes. " I basically went to school, came home, slept, and then did the same thing again the next day."

_He paused. A grin sneaking its way onto his face. It twisted and turned my insides in such a way. The feeling that I wasn't getting air into me fast enough. The oxygen entered but didn't t absorb into my blood. That rushing high feeling, that was such a knew experience to me._

_He leaned down and kissed me. A sweet, chaste kiss, that extended and become engulfed in passion and fire. His hands that were on my shoulders now moved down to my waist. His warm, soft hands went under my shirt, feeling the flat skin of my stomach. It wasn't long till I wasn't able to breath. He let me breath, but his lips never my skin. Igniting flames as they went. His tongue swirled on my collarbone. I gasped and arched into him as I grabbed handfuls of his silky locks. I was panting by time I gained the coherency to breath._

"_I thought… you wanted… to talk about me? I panted as he moved slowly up my neck tracing kisses as he went._

_He chuckled. "I just cant keep my hands off you, I think the lack of oxygen made me lose my train of thought." He again conquered my mouth. His beautiful scent washed over my face . I could taste his scent in my mouth as he passionately rubbed my body._

_I freed my self from his mouth, only to have him move down to my neck again. " I was under the impression that you wanted to talk."_

"_And I was under the impression that you wanted to continue our previous activity," He murmured into my neck._

_I paused a moment and chuckled. "Your right I prefer this," and I took hold of his face and brought it back to my own. Ravaging him with my mouth._

_Our lips moved in a never-ending symphony. It seemed so utterly effortless to have my lips against his. I took hold of the moment as he took hold of me and moved so that I hovered over him. Allowing me easy access to him, as I allowed him easy access into my heart. _


	2. Chapter 2

_14.)_

_When love gives you more than you can imagine, what do you do? The surreal feeling of a longing for that person. As if their very being called to you. Your mind, body, and soul no longer belong to you. The power that you give them is more than trust. it's the unconditional love that you hope will get you through anything._

_That's what I had. Utter bliss with my true soul mate. The unknown laid before us, though we were willing to anything to pursue the life that we wanted for each other. I loved him and he loved me. We didn't need anything except for each other and the hope for a better future. A better tomorrow, and a new life we could look forward to with each other._

_Awoke in the darkness that surrounded me. All that I was aware of, was the arms that enveloped me. I smiled to myself. He did this when he missed me. He come into my room in the night, only wanting to feel my skin on his. _

_I took on of his hands and rubbed up his arm. I put the hand to my cheek and kissed his palm. I didn't know if he was asleep, so I quietly felt the smooth planes of his arms. The soft hair of on his arm. Everything about him I loved. I loved his tousled hair, his silky velvet voice, the way he would whisper he loved me, when he thought no one was looking. I turn my head shyly while a heated blush colored my face._

_This man had the face of an archangel, and he loved me. He told me every chance he got. Every touch, every brush of the fingertips, meant so much more than it ever did between me and another person. He didn't realize it, but he changed me. I was a new person, a stronger braver person. He saw past everything I did, and thought me flawless._

_He moved and put his lips to my ear. "I love you, you know that?" _

_I moved in his arms till we were facing each other. I took his face in my hands and kissed him tenderly. "Yes, I do."_

"_Then don't be mad when I tell you that I have to leave."_

_I was silent. Leaving. Was he kidding? "Blake, what are you talking about?"_

_He played with a lock of my hair, then tucked it behind my ear. I wished it wasn't so dark so I could see his face better. He sighed. "I have to report to another base." I sucked in a breath of air. He held me tighter to his chest. "Don't worry, I wont be gone long. I'm very high ranked and they need me."_

_I nuzzled into his neck. Smelling the scent that permeated his skin. "I need you to, you know. What will I do without you. All I'll have is Eric to harass me." I joked._

"_Don't worry, love. He's coming with me." he reassured me._

"_No babysitter?" I asked._

"_Oh, no. I got a very responsible babysitter."_

_I cringed. "Its not Hunter is it?" I questioned ._

_He chuckled lightly in my ear. It tickled the hairs on my neck, but I suppressed a shiver. "No, love. I'll have Lucas look after you, he's much more responsible."_

_I didn't talk to Lucas much. He was a very tall blond, very serious, and very handsome. Not even close to the blindingly beautiful face of Blake, but beautiful when it comes to all others._

"_Do you have too?" I whined._

_He kissed the tip of my nose. "Sorry, love, but duty calls. No worries though. When I get back we'll have hours upon endless hours to spend with each other. I promise." he whispered into my hair._

_I grasped him closer to me. "When will you be back?"_

"_In two days. Trust me," he said as his fingertips stroked the skin of my face. Trailing across my lips. " every second away from you, my heart will ache, calling out to the one who has so dearly touched it. The only one who it belongs to."_

_Everything he said was a declaration of his undying love for me. It made my heart shudder from the pure beauty of his velvet voice, with such passionate words. Tears begged to spill from my eyes, as if an angel had come to me. And that's exactly what he was. My own archangel._

_I took his hand and kissed the palm again. "Will you leave soon?" I asked._

_He breathed deeply. "I should be there now. But they don't know where I am." He whispered against my lips._

_Our lips moved with each other, as if these last moments were all we had left to share. I wanted more, but I didn't want him to get in trouble because of me. "Blake," I mumbled against his lips. "You need to go sweetheart."_

_He brushed the hair that fell into my face. "I don't want to leave, your so desirable. What if another were to steal your heart?"_

_I took his hand and put it to my heart. "Do you feel my heart? It only beats for you."_

_It didn't take me long after that to convince that he had to go. Deep in my heart, even before he left I missed him. I missed him with a deep passion._

_It turned out that a lot of Blake's friends left with him. It was basically just me, Lucas, and Mason. Breakfast was very interesting, Mason and Lucas were so different it was comical. They were fraternal twins, Mason's hair being a more dirty blond, while Lucas' was a rich honey blond. They had the same dark blue eyes, but Mason was much shorter._

_Their personalities clashed the entire time. Everything Mason mentioned Lucas had to and a snide comment. I loved how he went from shy to rude bad boy. He was a very charming guy. I could get used to him. Much more so than Eric._

_The day was grey and cloudy like any other, cold and an occasional freezing rain. But it was very stuffy inside. So we went for a walk around. Me and Lucas._

_We walked passed my dull grey buildings, as Lucas kept his hands behind his back and his eyes down. I looked to him every so often, I could tell he was hanging around with me because Blake asked him to. He much rather sit alone with his thoughts. "They're really building fast." I commented on the increased construction in the area._

_He shrugged. "They plan for this to be a community. Many more will come, new accommodations will be needed." I hated when he talked so formal. I loved the way Blake did it though. His sexy voice leaking the words of his love._

"_Oh." I said as we continued to walk forward. I was beginning to see how Blake thought Lucas was so responsible. He was so boring._

"_What do you do for fun?" I asked._

_He stopped and looked at me as if I had two heads. "Fun?"_

"_Yeah, you know, in your spare time. What do you do for recreation?" There was a word he understand. Recreation was a word he most likely recognize._

"_I know what fun is. You don't have to break it down for me." Damn, how did he know what I was doing. "There really isn't much time for anything. Between new refugees and frequent meetings, we don't get a second to spare."_

"_But Blake-"_

"_Yeah, he finds time for you," he interrupted. "I don't know how but he sneaks away. Then again he is higher ranked then me. He would have more of the meetings, which take place at night. He probably loses all his sleep seeing you." He said as he started to walk forward again._

_I ran a bit to catch up. If he was trying to make me feel guilty for stealing the only time Blake had for sleep, he succeeded. I felt horrible, which made the tears start to flow. I stopped and buried my face in my hands. _

_It took Lucas a few strides to notice that I stopped. He turned around and his face fell. He came over to me and held his hands up as if surrendering. "Hey, what I say? I didn't do anything to offend you did I?"_

_I sniffled and wiped my eyes. "Blake,… he's sacrificed so much for me. All the time he has is for sleep, and I take it from him." _

"_No, no, no. He wants to spend it with you. Trust me, I never seen a guy fall so fast for someone. He wants to be happy with you."_

_I smiled. "Thanks, I needed to hear that. So, you know about me and him then?" I asked._

_He shrugged and put his hands in his pockets. "Yeah, I guess. He didn't give many details about it."_

_He told him! "Wait, he told you? About me and him?"_

_Again, he shrugged._

"_He didn't want anyone to know," I whispered. "He said it was best."_

_He shrugged. "I guess he trusts me. He trusted me with you, didn't he?" he said._

_I laughed. "Yeah, I guess he did. He said you were most responsible."_

_He smiled. A very rare occurrence. "I don't have much competition."_

_I laughed. "I'm glad we got to hang out." I said._

"_Were hanging out?" he asked._

_I rolled my eyes. "Well, if you wouldn't call it that, what would you?"_

"_I don't know." he said._

"_Well were having a good time together aren't we?" I asked._

_He simply nodded._

"_Then we're hanging out."_

"_Hmm, that's different." he muttered to himself._

"_what is?" I asked._

"_You," he said. "I never thought I like you, but you turned out to be a really cool person. I don't expect that from anyone, much less someone like you. Or rather, who I thought you were."_

_I raised my eyebrows. "What did you think of me?" I asked._

"_Well, the way Blake described you, I thought you were going to be some beautiful girl he saw and immediately fell in love with. I expected that from other people, but not from Blake. He's different, always has been. In a good way though, that's why we were so close. But when he came to me begging to help him find this mysterious beauty who has stolen his heart with one look. But, instead of me thinking that he was everything he said you were, I believed him to have sunken as low as all the others. So, when he first carried you in I had no sympathy. He was a fool who thought he was in love, but then he brought you to breakfast that day and I knew you were as different as me and him. You didn't act like the other bimbos that the guys bragged about. You're so sure of yourself, so sure about everything. Blake was right about you."_

_Wow! Just wow. He actually said more than a basic sentence. He said I was different, but in a good way. " What did he say about me?"_

"_if you haven't noticed. Blake thinks you're the best thing that ever happened to him, that could ever happen to the world. Under normal circumstances, I say it was puppy love, but I never seen him act like that. He smile for no reason at all, and I ask him what it was that made him smile and he say he was thinking of you. I never thought I be glad to see that look on his face. He loves you Cara, a lot. Its not make believe, its true. This guy fell for you,… and he fell hard."_

"_Is that a bad thing?" I asked nervously. Maybe he didn't know that felt just as strongly for Blake._

_He shook his head and smiled. "No. I wish everyone could have the love you two do. You're lucky to have found love in this garbage dump world. Cause that's all that's worth anything anymore."_

"_Wow, Luke. Where did you learn so much about love?" I teased pushing his arm lightly._

"_Blake."_

_Oh. I didn't know that Lucas and Blake were so close. I knew that Blake was like no other man I have ever met, and that Lucas was one of those observer types, but they hardly seemed the type to befriend each other._

"_Yeah, I know what your thinking." he said. "How did a hot shot like Blake end up telling someone like me about his secret love?"_

"_Well, yeah."_

_He shrugged. "We met each other in Buenos Aires."_

"_You met in Argentina?" I questioned._

_He laughed. "I told you my parents were world travelers, and well… Blake's dad's job caused them to shift continents every so often. He moved there when he was sixteen, and I had already been there a few times in my childhood. He didn't pick up Spanish too well. I spoke it as well as English so he kind of stuck around with me to have someone to communicate with. I even taught him the language." he smiled._

"_Blake speaks Spanish?" I asked._

"_Yeah, pretty good. Not as well as Japanese, but not as bad as French."_

"_How many languages does he speak?" There was so much I didn't know about the man I loved._

"_Um… I think five. I could be wrong, maybe more."_

_I sighed. "What's wrong he asked?"_

"_There's so much I don't know about him. So much about me he doesn't know."_

_He put a strong arm around my shoulders. "I know you guys kind of,… fell in love faster than anyone could have anticipated, but you do love each other. You'll get through a few things here and there about the past. Just remember that the past only haunts those who let it linger. Remember how much you love each other, and everything else will seem insubstantial in comparison." I sometimes forgot how smart he was._

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_I sat in my dark room, with only the flicker of a candle making shadows dance across the room. I knew that Blake was coming tonight. Of course I wasn't given a specific time, but I knew that at any moment the most beautiful man walk into my arms. His soft silky lips come to mine, stealing back the time we lost._

_The door creaked open and he came into the room. Probably trying to surprise me, but I couldn't wait to hold him. "I've been waiting for you." I whispered seductively. I couldn't see his face. It was hidden by the darkness of the room. "Can I see you my love?" I asked._

_He walked over to me and sat on the bed with me. His face. His glorious face was even more beautiful, if possible, in candlelight. His wide curious eyes were flecked with gold that I loved. The light seemed to have made his hair an array of the most beautiful gold's. He leaned his face in to skim his nose along my jaw. Coming to the corner of my mouth to kiss. I moved my face so that our lips were locked. The way his lips traveled up and down my neck, never leaving my skin. "God, I miss you!" he mumbled into the skin of my throat._

"_I missed you too." I said as he laid me down and felt his hand on the skin of my stomach. I grasped him to me. "Oh, Blake don't ever leave me." I begged._

"_Never." he said._

_As the candle burned down, he held me to his body. Kissing the side of my neck, inhaling me in, skimming his prefect nose along my jaw. We listened as the rain fell. The only sounds we could here beside our breathing._

"_Blake?"_

"_Hmm?" he asked inhaling my scent._

"_Why didn't you tell me you told Lucas? I mean, about us."_

_He was quiet a moment. Stopping the skimming of my jaw. " I didn't think it matter, love. I told him in confidence, he knows that."_

"_I know. He's very nice. He was a good babysitter. I had fun." I said._

_He laughed and kissed behind my ear. "I'm glad. I'll have to properly thank him for keeping you entertained at my absence." I loved his sexy smart talk._

"_I especially had fun learning you could speak five languages. French, the language of love. Can I hear something?" I asked. "In French?"_

_He put his lips to my ear. Je t'adore, Cara._

"_What did you say?" I asked._

_He laughed. "It doesn't matter. What does your heart say I said?"_

"_I don't know word for word. But something along the lines of your adoration for me." I said_

"_Surprisingly correct. More or less." he said._

"_Will you teach me?" I asked._

"_Perhaps one day, but now, I want you to sleep, my love."_

_I yawned. "Someday, you will teach me the languages of the world." I whispered. " I love you, Blake. Forever."_

_I didn't know if I was awake or asleep, but the voice of an angel whispered, " Je vous aime aussi. Maintenant et à jamais. _

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_**Last phrase: I love you. Now and forever.**_

_**Review if want more!**_


	3. Chapter 3

15.)

I was getting dressed and noticed it wasn't that early in the morning. Blake was usually her by now. He would have busted in, pulled my body to his and kiss me like he hasn't seen me in ages.

I love the kisses we shared. Everything was intensified between us. I loved him so much more than I did when I discovered that I loved him. Everyday I fall in love with him again, and I fall farther every time. I never questioned why I fell in love so fast, he was everything I could have ever wanted. He was so different, but in a good way. He was unique, but perfect for me.

I walked through the hallways, looking for Blake. I know he told me not to, but I didn't want to go to breakfast without him. I knew he wouldn't go without me, so I continued to search for him.

Just as I rounded a corner I bumped into Lucas. "Cara, what are you doing here?" he asked.

"I- was looking for Blake, have you seen him?" I asked.

"Um.. Actually he asked if I take you to breakfast for him. He was busy so he cant make it."

My faced dropped. I hoped he wasn't leaving again. "You don't mind do you?" he asked.

"Oh no, I just really wanted to see him." I said.

He laughed, and looked away. "He said the same thing when he had to stay. Its so funny how you two are always on the same length. Its fun to watch."

"When you find someone you love, then you wont think the same thing anymore." I said.

He laughed. "I'm not looking for love Cara. This world is too messed up."

I rolled my eyes. "We weren't looking either. Its called falling in love Lucas. Its like gravity, it pulls you and there's no stopping it."

"Alright, you proved your point. I'll keep my eyes closed from now on." he said.

I rolled my eyes. "Lets go, I'm starving." I said.

We walked down the narrow hallways coming to the big opening. Where I saw the girl that was in the bathroom over two weeks ago. The moment she saw me she ran to me with two other trailing behind.

"Hi, Cara right?" she asked. Her exuberance was embarrassing, even for me.

I blushed. "Yeah, your Vera." I said to her, but mostly reminding myself.

"Yeah. I've been looking for you for a few days. I wanted to know if you wanted to sit with us. You know, for breakfast?" she said.

"Um, I don't know." I looked at Lucas but he wasn't looking at me. He wasn't looking at the dark haired girl who appeared to be hiding behind her hair. "Lucas?" I said bringing out of his thoughts.

He shook his head. "Y-yeah."

"Do you mind if I eat with them for today?" I asked.

"Um… What about Blake? He wont like that I left you. I should come with you."

"You don't have to, I'll make sure he knows."

"Okay," he said as he ran a hand through his blond locks. "But if you don't find him, come find me. Okay?"

"Yes, of course." I said. Then he began to walk away.

Vera grabbed onto my arm as if she were my best friend. "Oh Cara who was that?" she gushed.

"Um, that's Lucas."

"Yeah, but is he that solider that you're with."

I laughed. "No, you could call him my babysitter." I said as I rolled my eyes.

She looked at me with her wide blue eyes. "Really? Why do you call him that?"

"Its…complicated…and involved." I said.

"Well lets go then. We can talk about it in at our table," she said putting an arm around my shoulders.

She led us to the cafeteria, and to a table at the far end. When we all sat down she said, "okay, so tell me. Who is this Blake? That is the person your with right?"

I didn't think I should tell her. I didn't feel like I should. "I wouldn't call it that." I said.

She looked behind me so I turned my head and was met with Blake's lips. He kissed me quickly and sat down next to me. "Miss me?" he asked.

I was utterly speechless. Were we going public now? "Um, yeah. I thought you weren't going to make it today."

He smiled. "I missed you too much. So I snuck away." he said smiling evilly.

"Blake you shouldn't-"

"I was kidding," he interrupted. "I finished early. So I thought I surprise you." he said as he took my hand.

I looked at the hand and then back at him. "Well you did, I didn't even get a chance to eat yet." I laughed.

He stroked my face. "You must be hungry, I'll get you something." he stood up and walked away as Vera stared at me.

"What do you call that?" she asked.

"Yeah, I guess we are." I laughed. "I didn't think it was so obvious to everyone."

"Well yeah, if that's not obvious, I don't know what is. And he's totally gorgeous." she gushed.

I smiled. "You don't know the half of it." I said. Just as he returned with a tray for me.

"That was fast," I said to him.

He smiled. "I went in through the kitchen. There are a few bonuses being handsome." he said seductively.

"I'll say," Vera said, without noticing she said it out loud. We all looked at her.

"I'm sorry, I don't mean to be rude," Blake said. "I'm Blake, and you are?" he asked them.

"I'm Vera!" Vera shouted. Blake just laughed.

The tall brunette with blonde highlights said, "I'm Jordan," while shaking his hand.

"I'm Tanya," the dark haired girl said, finally coming from behind her hair.

"It's nice to meet you all. I'm glad your keeping my Cara entertained." Oh my gosh! Did he just say 'my Cara'? He did, and he was right. I belonged to him.

"it was no problem," Jordan and Vera said together. We were quiet till Vera said, "We better get something to eat." they all got up and left me and Blake there.

He pulled my chair closer to him to kiss me. "Are we no longer in hiding?" I asked when we broke apart.

He smiled. "Nope. We're fine. They'll be moving us into permanent assigned rooms. That's what I was doing while I was gone. Making sure our rooms were close." he winked.

I blushed. "Can you just stop talking and kiss me?" I asked. I didn't know what came over me. I just had to kiss him.

He kissed my quickly before whispering, "We'll finish after you eat." he said.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When they came back, I was almost done. I ate faster than I should, to the point where I almost choked. But I didn't care, I wanted to get away with him.

The moment my plate was tray was clean I said, "I'm done," and stood up. Surprisingly Blake was waiting for me to finish and was up just as fast.

"Are you leaving?" Vera asked.

I looked at Blake and bit my lip. "Sorry, can I meet you for dinner?" I asked.

"Yeah, but what about lunch?" Jordan asked.

"I- I don't eat lunch here," I said eyeing Blake. "I have a private lunch." I said as he winked at me.

"Oh, okay then. I guess we'll see you later then," Vera said disappointed.

"Yeah okay," I turned away and walked toward the nearest exit. Eager to get away. Blake's hand was at the small of my back.

We dumped my tray and walked down a hallway. He grabbed my hand and was leading me. Apparently he knew his way around better than I did. We rounded a corner and he surprised me by pinning me against a wall and began to kiss me. I wrapped my arms around his neck as he felt up and down my ribs. He kissed down my neck aware that every part of him was on me. He was pressed to me so hard I thought I die. Not because it hurt, but because the closeness of our bodies felt so incredible.

"Um, Blake," I said as he kissed the pulse point in my neck. "Shouldn't we… go into my room?" I moaned.

"NO!" he growled. Even though he was fierce I didn't blame him. I wanted him as bad as he wanted me.

"Blake, we'd have more privacy." I said. But he didn't answer.

He continued to kiss me with fiery passion. His hand on the back of my thigh, wrapping it around his waist. He pushed me up further against the wall, kissing everywhere. He grabbed my other thigh and wrapped it around his waist, till he was holding me up. He felt up my back till he came to clasp of my bra.

I opened my eyes and said, "Blake, we cant."

He moved his hands down away from my bra. Obviously he heard me. I didn't say anything though, and let his continue to kiss me the way he wanted. He moaned in mouth and it was wonderful. But I had this feeling that we were going to far.

"No, Blake, stop. We need to stop." I said.

"Why?" he mumbled into my neck.

I unwrapped my legs from around his waist to stand. "I..," I tucked a hair behind my ear. "I don't want to do this?"

"Okay" he grabbed my hand and began to pull me down the hall. "We can go into your room."

"No, I'm not ready." I whispered as I stopped him.

He pulled me to him. "Ready for what, love?"

"I know what… you want to do. I do too, I'm just not ready." I said.

He pulled me to his chest to whisper. "Have you done it before?" he asked.

"No, but don't get me wrong," I said as I pushed him back to look into his emerald eyes. "I do want to do it. I'm not a tease."

He laughed. "no of course not. And I don't want to make you do anything you don't want to do. When your ready, you tell me and… we'll do it." he said suggestively.

I kissed him and laid my head against chest. "Thank you. I love you so much." I said.

He held me to him and said. "I love you too. I want to be with you forever."

I kissed his neck because I wasn't tall enough to reach his face. "I know. We will be, until the end of time. AS long as our love survives."

"It can never die." he said. "We have each other, that's all we'll ever need."


	4. Chapter 4

16.)

I was barely conscious. I was so tired from the night before. Blake had stayed late with me, and even though he offered to let me get some rest, I made him stay until I fell asleep. Which turned out to be a much harder task, especially with his lips at my ear whispering sweet nothings. His arms enveloped around me, while his breath made me crazy with passion. I made sure every spare moment was used so our lips were locked. I never wanted him to leave. I wanted him to hold me all through the night, but being the good gentleman that he was, dismissed himself when it was apparent that I was lacking sleep.

We were having breakfast by ourselves today. He went and got our trays and had a elegant spread out for me when I woke up.

I tried my best to keep my eyes open for the meal. He seemed to notice. "Cara, you're not getting enough rest."

I smiled and leaned across the table to kiss him. "You worry too much."

He cupped his hand to my cheek and said, "I can never worry too much when it comes to you." he said rubbing his thumb across my cheek.

I leaned back into my seat before I could blush. I tucked a hair behind my ear and stood up.

"Where are you going?" he asked

I paused at the door." Vera wanted to meet me for lunch," I said without turning back to him.

"Now wait a minute," he said coming to wrap his arms around me. Putting his lips to my ear. "Lunch doesn't start for awhile, and I wanted to talk to you." he said.

I turned in his arms and pushed a few inches from his chest. "What did you wan to talk about?" I murmured playing with the buttons of his camouflage jacket.

He tilted my chin up with a finger and kissed me lightly on the lips. "I just want to talk. About anything you like, I just want to hear your voice."

I laughed and kissed his jaw. " Why my voice?" I teased kissing his neck.

He crushed me to his chest and said, "Your voice is what made me fall in love with you."

I was silent. I didn't want to talk. If he was going to keep me hear I wanted to spend a majority of that time kissing every plane of his body. I could tell he was becoming distracted. I sighed in satisfaction.

"You know," he said. " I wouldn't mind spending all my time with you."

I laughed against his neck. "Where did this come from?" I asked.

"Well," he said as I kissed along his jaw, "I don't want you to think I'm wasting my time. I cherish every waking moment with you."

I smiled and stretched on the tips of my toes to whisper in his ear. "I already knew that." I whispered planting a kiss below his ear. I put a hand to his heart and laid my head against his chest. "I love you Blake, and I know you love me. As impossible as it seems, you love me as much as I love you."

He laid a hand against mine, holding it to his chest to feel the rhythm of his heart. Laying his cheek against my hair and whispered, "Loving you was the easiest thing I ever did. Your beauty, your voice, your spirit, even you scent." he said as he inhaled. "You're my true love, my true heart," he took my face into his hands and looked at me with his beautiful liquid green eyes. They swirled and enticed me. They had the golden flecks the sparkled with nothing but passion. 'There isn't anything I wouldn't do for you. I give my life for you,' he said.

I crushed my lips to his. Running my hands through his dark hair. I was so short I was pulling him down to me, but he solved that by holding me up as if it were the easiest thing. We kissed until I couldn't breathe. I laid my forehead against his gasping for air. I smiled at him as I panted, but he opened his mouth to say something, but I very kindly put a finger to his lips. "I think you talk to much for a prince," I teased.

He smirked. "is that what I am to you, a prince?"

I kissed his lips and said, "Of course, the prince always rescues the girl to make her a princess." I teased.

"Cara," he breathed across my face. "Your so much more to me than a princess, you are my goddess. And I plan to worship you all the days of my life."

I blushed and set myself on my feet. "You exaggerate too much." I said.

I turned but he whirled me to his chest, kissing me with a fierceness. "Why do you think I exaggerate about the truth?" he asked.

" I… I just know that things don't last forever. I know I'll always love you, but…" I didn't know what to say next. That I didn't think he always love me.

That one day he find someone prettier, or smarter, or just better. I didn't want to think about that day. To know I always love him, and that I was only a small stage in his life.

"Cara, your everything to me. I cant see anyone but you. I close my eyes and all I see is your face. I dream, think, and breath you Cara. You're my entire world, my universe. I cant put you out of my mind for a second. All I can think about is getting closer to you. Feel your skin on mine. It makes perfect sense why I love you. Your perfect, even for me."

I was speechless. He touched parts of my heart that have never been touched. I may never understand why I love him so unconditionally, but it was easy to say that I was irrevocably in love with him. He had changed me so entirely. How could you thank someone for making you such a batter and happier person. I didn't realize that tears streamed down my face till he was brushing them away.

"Why are you crying, love?" he soothed.

I very slowly laid my head against his chest. "I love you. You make me irrational at times." I laughed.

He laughed with me. "I can sympathize." he teased.

I sniffled and he hugged my closer. I never felt so comforted in all my life. I never knew how much time passed when we were together. I forgot everything that ever worried me, and focused on him as if time were at a stand still.

"I don't know what I do if I didn't have you," he whispered. "I don't think I could live."

I smiled, with my eyes closed. "I think you would have managed. If you never met me, you go on just fine."

He squeezed me tighter, so I almost couldn't breathe. "I don't want you to put that image in my mind." he commanded between clenched teeth.

"What image?" I asked.

"You… and me. Never meeting. Never embracing, never sharing passionate kisses, never given the chance at happiness." he said as he brought my hand to his lips and kissed it tenderly, then using it to rub his cheek. "It hurts too much to even think about it."

"About what?" I asked.

"About… losing you. If I had never grabbed you, or let you go when you begged and cried for me to let you go, I would have went through my life wondering what this terrible ache was, and never know it was because the reason for my existence was no longer alive."

I didn't say anything. All I could think about was that day he dragged and carried me away from the only people I loved. All that went through my mind was that if I had tried harder, or-. No, Blake was so much stronger then me. I know if I had tore myself away, that he would chase after me, and it wouldn't be much of a chase. If only I stayed, or convinced him to let me go.; but he would have never let me go. It was either him or death.

Tears escaped, and I didn't even notice. He kissed them away and sat us on the bed. He laid his head on my chest and I held him. He seemed as if he were falling apart at the mere thought that I could have died. He shook and grasped onto me as if his life depended on it. I simply ran my hands through his hair and hummed a melody that was new even to me.

"I don't regret saving you." he whispered. "You deserve to live happy." I loved him for saying that. I loved that he was sure enough to admit that he was selfish, and didn't care as long as he had me. I didn't blame him for that. How could I? I would have done the same.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Okay, best news ever!" Vera came running up to me. Ready to burst with enthusiasm. He blue eyes were even wider then usual, her dark curly hair blowing in the wind.

I smiled. "What is it?" I asked as Blake kept an arm around my waist.

"Okay," she said holding her hands up. She talked with her hands all the time. It was hilarious. "I just got my room assignment and roommate and you'll never guess who I got roomed with."

"I don't know just tell me!" I yelled.

"okay, okay. Just having some fun. Anyway you're my roommate. Isn't that awesome."

"Wow, really? I cant believe it! What are the odds?" I looked to Blake and he was trying his best to keep a smug smile off his face. "Oh, Blake." I gushed as I launched myself at him. Wrapping my arms around his neck. "You're so amazing!" I brought his face to mine to kiss. Lasting longer then either of us meant to.

"Hey, hey, hey. Lets break up the make out fest. I plan to eat later." Vera said.

Me and Blake looked at each other and laughed. "I think Vera wants me to go play." I said.

"Alright, but," he leaned down to my ear to whisper, " remember I like to play too." and then he kissed my neck so lightly Vera didn't have a hope to see what he was doping. "You guys should come down later with me and the guys. The afternoon is supposed to be warmer and we thought we might take advantage of that."

"How?" Vera asked.

"I don't know. Whatever the guys want to do. We might play football or something."

"Great. Sweaty guys crashing into each other. Sounds like great fun." Vera said sarcastically.

"Come on, Vera. It should be fun. We don't have anything better to do." I said.

"We'll just be sitting there watching them act like a bunch of morons. I can find tons of things I rather be doing."

I rolled my eyes. "I'll see you later." I said as I kissed Blake one last time. "We'll be there."

Vera and I started to walk away when she said. "I'm not going. And I'm sure Jordan and Tanya will back me up on this. I know you're like obsessed with Blake, but-"

"I AM NOT OBSESSED!" I interrupted . "He asked us to be there, we have nothing better to do, so why don't we just go. Its not going to be so bad." I said.

She crossed her arms in front of her. "Alright. But you better introduce me to some guys. I'm not leaving without getting something out of this."

I laughed. "I think I know your perfect match."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

We walked into the middle of a barren field where a lot of the guys were throwing around a football. Vera had a firm grasp on my arm, while Jordan and Tanya trailed behind us.

"Hey, Eric. Have you seen Blake?" I asked.

He turned around, and was hit in the back of the head with the football. All the guys laughed while we giggled at him. "Hey! I'm trying to talk here!" He came running over to me. He was wearing cut-off army pants and white beaters. "Yeah he's over there." he pointed to the end of the long field.

"Oh, thanks. Um… this is Vera."

He smiled and held out his hand for her to shake. "Nice to meet you. Any friend of Cara's is a friend of mine."

She blushed. "That's good to know."

Then strong arms were around my waist. "Hey beautiful," Blake whispered in my ear.

I turned my head and he leaned down to kiss me. "Hi" I said.

"Whoa, you two. Get a room." Lucas said coming over to us. All the guys were dressed similarly to Eric. All toned and shaped to perfection.

"Come on guys. We're going to start now." Eric and Lucas ran over to the middle of the field and stripped themselves of their shirts. I looked over at Vera and saw her eyes go wide with appreciation for the many toned and tanned bodies that laid before her. I giggled.

"Blake! Come on. You can make out later. It's game time!" Eric yelled.

I laughed. "You better go. I don't think they'll forgive me if I keep you from the game." I said.

He turned me around and kissed me. "Do me a favor first?" he asked.

I smiled. "Of course. Anything."

"Take my shirt off."

My eyes went wide. "Pardon me?"

He laughed. "Take my shirt off for me."

"What's wrong with your arms?" I teased, playing with the hem of his shirt.

"Nothing. Just thought I make the guys jealous." he said with a smirk.

I teased his shirt up, a bit. "You're a glutton for trouble you know that?" I said lifting his shirt off his body.

He kissed me and said, "Trouble's my middle name."

He ran onto the field and got into what appeared to be the quarterback position. After a few disgruntled words, they crashed into each other. It appeared that they weren't going for touch football. I worried about Blake getting injured but he was barely hit, and moved swiftly. He maneuvered easily away from everyone and made touchdowns often.

After awhile it began to rain, but very lightly. Me, Jordan, Vera, and Tanya went over to a tree to hide from the rain. They continued to play, splashing into puddles and mud, but didn't seem to notice. All I could focus on was the water that trailed down Blake's perfect chest. He was even more perfect, if possible, in the rain. It took everything in me not to run onto the field and attack him myself.

Then, thunder rang throughout the area. Soon after rain poured and drenched everyone. Even though we were under the tree rain still ran through and soaked us. Vera, Jordan, and Tanya screamed as their hair drenched. The game was over after that and they all ran for the cover of a building, but I remained where I was as Blake ran over to me.

He laughed. "You want to get out of the rain?" he asked. Rain running down his body.

I leaned back against the tree. "I rather like the rain. Don't you?" I asked.

He smiled and pressed his body to mine. "I do now. You look even more stunning in the rain."

I blushed. "So do you." He just looked at me. And it was driving me crazy. "Blake, will you kiss me already?"

He smiled and pressed his lips to mine, just as a flash of lightning filled the sky. I looked and closed my eyes, knowing the electricity that flowed through are kisses was so much stronger.

"Cara, what if we get struck by lightning?" he asked.

"I am every time we kiss." I whispered. Then I grabbed his hand and said, "Come with me. Lets get away, just for one day."

"Where will we go?"

I looked into the small encroachment of trees. "Into the trees, we'll lay on the grass, and let the hours pass. Take my hand, let me see you stripped." I said.

"I'm sorry?"

I laughed. And ran onto the field dancing in the rain. I took off my jacket, throwing it onto the field. He ran over to me and I held out my hand, "Take my hand, for a few hours."

He hesitated, but took it. And we ran into the trees and I took off my shirt, to reveal my see through tank top.

He took me into his arms and kissed me. I was so relaxed by the rain. I let myself be free for the first time in my life. I didn't care that I was soaked or that Blake could see through my shirt. Because I loved him, and he loved me, so I could show him a side of me that no one. One day I wanted to show him I loved him the way I never showed anyone.

We laid in the grass under a large tree and listed to the storm rumble away. I had my head on his chest and laid my hand against his heart. He had one arm around me and one behind his head. Birds chirped and tittered as the rain stopped and the storm blew away. The air was warm and humid as we laid tangled together.

His breathing slowed and so did his heart. "Blake?" I whispered and looked up at him, but he was asleep. I sat up and looked at his beautiful face. I touched every plane of his face and chest. I ran a had through his hair and kissed his lips softly. I spent endless amounts of time admiring him while he slept. He was my guardian angel, so I would look after him while he slept.


	5. Chapter 5

17.)

I laid above the man I loved. Admiring every part of him. Brushing the hair away from his face, kissing his neck and lips so lightly. I tuck my head into the crook of his neck, and smell the sweet peppermint fragrance come off skin.

I wanted to see his eyes, but I did not dare wake him. He was so brave, and he loved me. He would risk anything for me, and it didn't make sense. He was so perfect, a god, and I didn't understand what he saw in me. I wasn't at all what I would picture him with. He deserved a goddess, but he mentioned that's what he saw me as. A goddess.

I pressed my lips lightly to his, relishing the feel of his parted lips. He responded back by moving his lips with mine. Placing his hand on mine that laid over his heart. I pressed my damp body to his bare chest, increasing the passion over our kisses.

We broke apart and I said, "I love you," as I gazed down at him.

He squeezed my hand and said, "I love you more." I didn't dare try to prove him wrong. I didn't want to argue, I wanted to look at him smile. I wanted to feel his heart speed up when I kissed him.

I smiled down at him as he brushed away a hair from my face. "Did you sleep well?" I asked.

"Best sleep of my life. Best dream ever too." he said.

"Oh," I said as I ran a hand through his tousled dark hair. "What did you dream about?"

He kissed me and said," I dreamed that I laid in a beautiful field, and an angel came to me and watched over me as I slept. She ran her hands through my hair, and over my face. She kiss my neck and lips, never aware that I was awake."

"Were you really awake the entire time?" I asked.

"No, of course not. It was only a dream." he teased.

I fell onto his chest and kissed his neck. I laid my ear against his heart and listed as ours began to match. "I love you so much Blake. You don't even know how much you mean to me."

He kissed my hair and held me closer. "I know sweetheart. I feel the same way." he said as he took one of my hands into his and laced them.

I played with his fingers, drawing patterns on the planes of his chest. "Your all I have left." I whispered. "There isn't anything left for me. I'd die without you."

"Ssh…," he soothed creating friction on my arms. "Don't talk like that. You're stronger then you know."

"Am I?" I asked.

He didn't answer. He could have fallen asleep again, but I didn't care. I watch over him. He was silent and so was I. Our breaths were in sync and we just relished the time we had to our selves.

"Cara?" he whispered out of no where.

"Yes?" I answered feeling the soft hair of his arm.

"Why do you love me?" he asked.

I couldn't believe I was hearing this. It was the most obvious thing ever, he was utterly perfect. Charming, beautiful, courageous, there wasn't anyway not to love him.

"Just… give me the truth. An honest answer." he said.

I sat up and looked down at him. "There is so much I love about you." I confessed. Brushing his hair to the side. Feeling the soft skin of his face.

He took my hand from his face and kissed my wrist. "Just say what's on your heart."

"You… you show me things, things I wouldn't understand. You show me a whole new world. A me a never knew existed. I never knew I could be happy, or happy loving someone." I laid my head back on his chest and continued. " You're absolutely perfect. You may not see it, but you're perfect for me. We belong together. I would go through my life a hundred different times, to just get one day with you. You're my everything."

He tilted my chin up and kissed me full on the lips. Filling my heart and soul with the love that flowed from his. He hugged me closer to him, hitching my leg onto his waist. I wrapped my arms around his neck, throwing myself into the kiss. Wanting him more than I ever have. Him finally understanding why and how much I loved him.

We broke apart but remained tangled with each other. Our clothes becoming more dry then damp. "Cara, what happened to you? Before everything?"

"How…how do you know something happened?" I asked. I don't think I ever really mentioned anything. I kind of avoided the subject. Hoping he see it as a touching subject.

"Cara," he whispered tilting my chin to his face, "Don't lie to me. I see it, I saw it the day I pulled you from that crowd. You… were hurt, damaged. I saw that you were so unhappy, underneath everything. You wanted to desperately to hang onto me, but you wouldn't let yourself. Tell me, what hurts you every time you think to that day. I want to make it better." he said.

I single tear leaked from the corner of my eye. But I wiped it away before he could. "It hurts too much to think about it." I confessed hiding my face into his chest. Sobbing as he tried to soothe me.

"Cara, I love you. I know it hurts to think about it, but you have to. I don't want it to come up when its too late to make it better. Just tell me, why cant you trust me, even now? When I promised I love you every single day of my life." he leaned down to kiss me. To prove how much he loved me. "I know not talking about it isn't going to help. I know you wont tell anyone, but you can at least tell me. Then… I can do everything I can to make life so much better for you. Because you deserve it."

I lifted my tear streaked face, and looked at him through cloudy eyes. "You don't know what its like." I cried.

He took my face in his hands. "What my love? What don't I know?" he begged.

Hot tears continued to stream down my face. "You don't know what its like to have this in your soul. To know that you could have tried harder to save the people you love. You don't understand how much it hurts." I cried. Tears falling onto his bare chest.

He sat up and held me to him. Smoothing down my hair. "Tell me Cara." he cried. "Help me understand. I just love you so much. It hurts me to see you hide this pain and not even know what's causing it."

I pushed him back. "It was everything! My school, my job, my… family. Nothing was right. I didn't live like everyone else. I… worked so much, at everything. My parents, they left me. They died and left us! Left me all their responsibilities and worries. I raised my brothers and sister, all by myself! I got them up for school, I helped them with their homework, I cooked them dinner, and packed their lunches. I did everything someone was supposed to be doing for me. Even my grandmother, she couldn't help. She was sick herself, so I had to help her too. I worked," I cried, "constantly. Every night I go to work. I work so late sometimes, that I had to come home straight from work and get them ready for school. I… hated going to work. It scared me." I whispered as I rocked myself. "The men… they wanted me. They touched me, and hit me. I had to go though, because it was the right thing to do. I… had to quit school, so I could work more. I had to give up all the liberties that came with being a carefree teenager. I hated it so bad sometimes, that I cry and wish that I die. That I sleep never wake up. Or on the way to work, I wish that someone just shoot me."

He didn't say anything. He just stared at me, so I continued. "There… were times, when I actually try. To kill myself. But that was the selfish thing to do, because what would they do without me. At least with me… they had a chance to be normal. If I couldn't have a life," I sniffled. "then at least they should." "But it doesn't matter," I whispered as I crawled over to him and got into his lap and laid my head against his chest, closing my eyes." because, I have you. I didn't think I be able to live without something to live for. But you reached for me, and I took you. I don't care if I'm selfish and ran away from them. Because now that I think about it, I was. I was running away from it all. Running to you, and you took me. I love you Blake. More than my own life. I want to try to be happy, for the first time in my life. I want to live for you… _and me."_

I cried silently in his lap. Grasping onto him waiting for some sort of comfort. He slowly let his arms wrap around me. He laid his head on mine, and kissed my hair and whispered, "How could someone as sweet and kind-hearted as you go through such pain?" he asked between clenched teeth. "What kind of god would allow that to happen to you?" he said clutching me to him.

"It doesn't matter now. I have you." I whispered.

"Of course you do," he whispered back. "You will not suffer another day as long as I can help it. I will make life better for you."

"You already have." I murmured into his chest.

"You didn't deserve those things to happen to you. You didn't deserve to feel like you had no way out." he said as he clutched me to him. "You're such a beautiful person," he whispered kissing everywhere but my face. "I just don't understand why."

I pulled from his arms and took his face in my hands. "Listen to me Blake. I love you. That's all that matters. It doesn't matter what happened before, I just," I paused and kissed him before continuing. "I just want to put it all behind me. I want to be with you. I never wanted anything for myself, but now I do. I want to be happy with you, I want to make you happy. Why cant you understand that?," I cried as tears began again to pour down my face, slowly.

His hand grazed my face and wiped away the tears. "I do sweetheart, I do." he said kissing my hand. " I want us to be happy too. More than anything. But we can never be truly happy with all this hidden. Its not good to keep it in. If… you tell me about it, I think I can make it better. I can have a better understanding of you."

"I know. I will tell you, someday. But, I don't think I can handle anymore today." I said as I buried my head in his shoulder.

He kissed my hair and whispered, " I know, sweetheart, I know. We don't have to talk about it. I just wanted to know."

I hugged him a little closer and murmured against his chest, " Me too. I'm glad you know. I feel better that you know. That there are less secrets between us."

"Was there anything you wanted to know about me?" he asked.

"I don't think so. Like I said, the past doesn't matter to me. I love you just the same."

"I know, but I just think its important to know these things about each other. So we can move forward without questions," he said as he kissed the inside of my wrist.

I put my hand to his cheek and said, "We will. But we have time, right?"

He smiled and leaned into my hand. "Right."

"Well then why rush? We have time and each other. These things will come, just like they did today. But… I don't want to be overwhelmed." I whispered.

"Oh, I understand sweetheart. I don't want you to feel overwhelmed. I want you to feel comfortable about telling me about something so traumatizing."

I smiled and leaned forward to kiss me. "Thank you." I said against his lips. "You can tell you mean it. And I appreciate you being so understanding about this."

He smiled and kissed me, "We all have a past Cara. We all have things we rather not bring up."

I smiled. "Really?" I asked flipping my mahogany hair. "I didn't think there were things like that in your life."

He laughed. "Everyone has problems, I'm no exception."

"Didn't my prince have a castle?" I asked leaning forward to inhale him.

"Of course. What prince doesn't?" he said with his perfect breath blowing across my face.

I hated when he did that, but I loved it at the same time. It made me lose every train of thought I had, but made me dizzy with passion.

"What?" he asked.

I shook my head. "Nothing." I paused. "What were we talking about?" I laughed and he joined in. "I lost my train of thought."

He kissed my cheek and said, "I'll tell you later. Its getting late."

I looked past the wall and saw the birds head to the cover of their nests, and the quiet rumbling of the storm was nearly gone. The sun was setting creating red and orange beams of light shone through the leaves of the tree above us. Blake was still shirtless and kept and arm around my waist as we laid on the cool grass. The clean air was very refreshing compared to the thick fog I had been breathing in before the rain.

The world seemed to have stopped. I didn't even notice that that it was getting cooler and darker. I looked back at his serene face and admired the planes of his chest, his taunt chin, his stunning emerald eyes that gleamed with golden flecks. He was absolutely perfect, even more so in the golden beams from the sun.

I could have spent hours admiring every part of him. The soft skin the stretched over perfect bone structure. I absentmindedly brushed the hair that fell into his face. He grabbed my hand and said, "Did you hear anything I said?"

I smiled. "I did. But you make it increasingly difficult to focus on anything but you." I said.

He smiled. "Well I better get you out with more people." he said as he sat up.

"No!" I pushed back on his chest, but he was much stronger than me. "Cant we have a little more time?" I asked in a small voice.

"We have to get to dinner." he said.

"Well," I murmured as I traced a finger down his chest. "cant we have a dinner with just the two of us?" I suggested.

"Well when you put it that way-," I didn't let him finish though. I already threw myself at him.

"Yay!" I gushed as I kissed him deeply.

"But," he said as he removed my arms from around his neck. "We need to stop in to see the guys at least for a minute. They've been eating me out for weeks for ditching them all the time."

I laughed. "Are they jealous?" I teased pressing my lips to his neck.

He laughed. "Probably. Nothing has ever kept me from them like you do."

I smiled. "I feel so special." I said sarcastically.

He leaned forward and kissed my temple. "Of course you're special to me." he said.

As he leaned away I sneaked in a kiss. "Did you think I didn't know?" I laughed.

As we walked into the loud cafeteria hand in hand, Eric couldn't help but stare at our entwined hands. "Do you two ever let go of each other?" he asked disgusted.

We rolled our eyes and sat down. From across the cafeteria I could see Vera, Jordan, and Tanya waving at me. I tried to ignore them, hoping they think I just didn't see them.

"Listen, we didn't have to come. Blake said harshly. " I only came for your benefit, but if your going to be like that," he grabbed my hand again and stood up preparing us to leave.

"Come one Blake." Lucas said. "Eric being an ass like he always is. Jealous as usual. At least sit with us for a minute."

Blake took a deep breath and we sat back down. I was kind of getting dizzy from walking and sitting and then standing. I hadn't eaten in awhile, not that I mention it. I just wanted to sit and get some sugar before I left.

"Alright, but one more smug comment out of any of you and I will personally kick your ass." he warned.

I had the pleasure to see all their faces get pale, and then turn away. It was good to see that none of them had anything to say. But Lucas of course remained unfazed by Blake's warning. He was wearing a smirk on his face, obviously enjoying the fact that none of them had anything to say.

But I couldn't take it anymore. I reached across the table to Hunter's tray and grabbed an apple. "Hey, woman! Get your own food!" but I already was back in my seat and had bitten into the apple, juice running down my chin.

In a flash Blake leaned across the table and stretched his arm in a fist at Hunter's face. He was back to me even faster and said, "If you were hungry you should have told me." I was in shock though. Because Hunter had both hands on his face.

Everyone was evenly divided between looking at Blake and Hunter. "What the hell Blake! You asshole. What the fuck is the matter with you?" Hunter mumbled from behind his hands. "You broke my fucking nose!"

"Good for you. I don't want you to talk to Cara like that. She was hungry. Its not a big deal." Blake said.

"Not a big deal!" he said as he removed his hands from his face, and I saw the carnage that laid beneath it. Blood streamed down his face and wouldn't stop. "Then why in the hell did you break my nose you ass. You need to keep that bitch off my food."

Then everything happened to fat for me to see. All I saw was Blake across the table and Lucas and Mason trying to get him off of Hunter. But it wasn't working very well. Blake was mad, and fuming. He was consumed by anger. All I could do was stand up and say, "Blake! Get off him! You're hurting him." But he didn't even seem to notice. Lucas and Mason pulled him back enough for me to see Hunter even more bloodied.

"You fucking shit!" Hunter growled as he lunged himself at Blake, but Eric grabbed his arms and was pulling him away from Blake.

I ran around the table and tried to stop the fight. "Blake, Hunter, stop this!" but neither listened to me.

"Cara get out of the way!" Lucas yelled, because by this time it had broken out into a full brawl between people who had nothing to even do with this. I looked and saw the terrified faces of Vera, Jordan, and Tanya.

I didn't know what to do. Everything was happing so fast and Lucas was still yelling at me. "Cara, get out of here!" he yelled as he struggled to get someone off of Blake.

The next thing I knew, there were tears. Hot emotion filled tears that poured down my face. I went over to Blake and tried to pry his arm away from Hunter. "Blake stop-," the next thing I knew his elbow was about to collide with my face, but Eric gave me a good push causing the blow to hit the area between my breast and collar bone.

I immediately fell back onto the cold hard floor. My hands went out to stop the fall, but I ended up banging my elbows against the ground. I let out a soft scream, because the force of the elbow was enough pain on its own without my elbow banged against the floor.

I heard gasps all around me, I looked up and looked at them as they were frozen in place. Blake's face was frozen in a pained look.

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE!" a large short burly man in a uniform screamed as he entered the room. "BRIGGS! WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR FACE!"

All the soldiers straighten up, except Blake. He stared down at me, and came to eyes level.

"Nothing sir, just a misunderstanding, sir." Hunter said as the blood began to slow as it ran down his face.

"Get to the hospital wing, Briggs, before we all lose our appetites." the short blond man commanded.

"Yes, sir" Hunter said as he hurried off, nose dripping and all.

"Collins!" the man yelled. Blake was off the floor and standing up looking at the short man.

"Yes, sir." he answered.

"I expect you to look after the men, not chase after women." he looked down at me on the floor, battered and bruised. "You might want to take her to the hospital wing too. Looks like she got roughed up a bit." the man said.

"Yes, sir," Blake answered as he scooped me up and hurried me down the hall to the hospital wing.

He rushed me in and went up to the first nurse he saw. "I need a doctor! Please!"

Her eyes grew wide as she looked me over with her eyes. "She isn't in that bad of shape. Mostly bruises, " she said as he held back a curtain to let Blake put me down on a bed. "I'll send in a doctor on a minute." and then she closed the curtain.

He took my face in his hands and said, "Are you alright?" with tears in his eyes.

I took his hands from my face. "I'm fine," I said as I looked at his knuckles that were bleeding.

"Oh, Blake." I muttered as I raised my head to look at his face covered in cuts. I put my hand to his cheek. "Your face, and hands." I took his hands in mine. Trying my best not to cause them pain. "You're hurt."

He shook his head. "Its nothing. Are you okay?" he asked concerned.

"Yes of course." I said. "You need to bandage those." I said hopping off the bed and over to the counter where there was antiseptic and gauze.

I took a Q-tip and covered the cotton end in antiseptic. I began to clean the cuts and scrapes on his face first. "This may sting a little." I warned.

He didn't flinch. He let me work on his face and hands as he remained silent. "Where did I hit you?" he asked as I wrapped his knuckles.

I shook my head and didn't stop working. "It doesn't matter." I said.

"Yes it does. I should have known it was you." he admitted.

I shook my head. "No, I surprised you when you were in survival mode. I should have known better."

"Just… tell my where." he said between clenched teeth.

I rolled my sore shoulder. "Below my collarbone. It didn't hit anything vital. I'm alright."

"No, your not." he said as he moved my shirt to the side to see the bruise forming on my collarbone, and the area around it. It looked like it was on my skin. "Does that look alright to you?" he asked.

I rolled my eyes. "I'm fine. I forgive you, it was an accident." I said as I finished the last bandage. "There," I said as I brought his hands up to my lips and kissed them. "All better."

He tore hands away from me and turned away. "I shouldn't have hurt you."

I put my hand on his shoulder. "Blake, it was an accident. I was never in any danger."

He sighed and turned to look down at me. "I know, but… it made me so angry to hear him talk about you like that. I didn't even have time to think about it. I… just hit him, again, and again, and again. Until it got so out of control that they were coming from everywhere. I didn't know it was you. Honest." he said.

I smiled and wound my arms around his waist. "I know. You were only trying to protect me." I whispered as I laid my head against his chest. "You're still my night in shining armor." I said.

His arms wound around me. " I don't deserve to be." he said.

I breathed deeply and closed my eyes. "But you are nonetheless."

He put his lips against my hair and moved his head back and fourth. "How can you forgive me so quickly?" he asked.

"Because I love you so much."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I worked really hard on this chapter. I had writer's block for days, but overcame it. I deserve some reviews. I WILL NOT POST WITHOUT REVIEWS!**

**THANX!**


	6. Chapter 6

18.)

There wasn't a more peaceful moment then when Blake had his arms around me. I could breathe in his scent, and hear his heart beat a soothing melody.

"Blake?" I asked.

"Hmm…"

"Are you sure you're alright?" I asked.

He laughed. And kissed my hair. "I'm fine. You took care of it." he said as he gave me a tight squeeze.

I winced. "Ow."

"Are you alright?" he asked.

I laughed. "I think I bruised my butt."

He smiled. "You want me to check it out?" he asked.

I smiled. "That's okay; you can check it out later."

He smirked. "Really?"

"Maybe, if you don't start anymore fights."

He leaned down and kissed me. "I promise. But I don't think I exactly started-."

I put my finger to his lips. "I don't want to hear it. No more fights, got it?"

He grabbed my hand and kissed my palm. "Got it."

Just then, the curtain was drawn back, and in came a handsome doctor. "Hello, I'm Dr. Wilson; I heard there was some kind of fight."

Blake and I took a step back. "Well, he did." I said as I nudged Blake. "But I earned myself a blow or two." I joked.

"Is it serious?" he asked.

I shook my head. "No, but he insisted I get it check out."

He looked at Blake, and then back to me. "Alright, hop up on the table, and show me where."

Blake helped me up on the cold metal table, while the doctor put on gloves. He came over to me and said, "Where was the damage done?"

"My collarbone and I think I banged up my backside pretty good when I fell."

"Alright, can you pull down the collar of your shirt for me." he asked.

"Yeah," I sad as I held back the fabric to my shirt. The bruise was even bigger then before. It was black and blue, and was beginning to throb.

"It's not so bad. A little higher and you could of broke your collarbone." he said as Blake flinched at the idea. "I'll get you a crème that will have that gone in a week, and if you want I can get you some pain killers. If it gets worse."

"No, that's fine." I said as I hopped off the table. "I'll just take the crème and call it a day."

"Are you sure?" he asked with his piercing blue eyes. "I could take a look at your backside if you want."

I looked at Blake. He had his fists clenched, and his face was getting red. "No, its fine. It doesn't hurt at all. Can I just get the crème and go?" I asked.

"Yes, of course. No problem. Just give them this," he said as he handed me a prescription form. "At the nurses' station and they'll fill it out for you."

I looked at the paper. "Yeah, thanks."

"Of course, it's my job." he said as he held out his hand. "See you around?"

I shook his hand. "Yeah, maybe." I said.

He smiled and ran a hand through his sandy blonde hair. "I hope so."

That was too far for Blake. He couldn't take it anymore. "Yeah, thanks doc." Blake said as he ushered me out of the room.

"Blake, what's wrong?" I asked.

He stopped, and looked around to make sure our friendly doctor didn't follow. "Did you not see that?" he asked.

"See what?"

He rolled his eyes. "The way he was looking at you. The way he touched you."

"Oh, Blake. This is ridiculous." I said as I stalked down the hall toward the nurses' station.

He stalked after me and grabbed my arm. "Blake let me go!"

His face fell. "Why are you yelling?"

"Because you're constantly being hostile toward other guys. He was the doctor, and you're being jealous… again."

"I have every right to be. Who's to say that another guy wont swoop in and steal you away?" he joked.

I laughed. "I don't have time for this." I went over to the nurses' station and handed her my form.

Blake came from behind and said, "Why is it so farfetched, you're gorgeous."

I turned around to face him. "Why do you keep saying things like that? He was being friendly, so what. He wasn't flirting, why would he flirt with me?"

His eyes bulged. "Are you kidding me?"

I rolled my eyes and took the white paper bag from the nurse. "We are not having this conversation, Blake." I turned to leave, but he grabbed my arm again. "Blake, let go of me."

"No Cara. I want to talk about this."

"No, you don't own me. I don't want to talk about it."

"Why?" he asked. "I don't want you to walk away angry. We need to talk about this."

"NO! Let," I yelled as I pulled on my arm. "me go! Just leave me alone!" he dropped my arm, and I ran. I didn't know why I was running from the man I loved. I was just so angry, at everything. And I let it all out on him. But I couldn't go back now. I felt like and idiot. I ran down the halls, as I turned a corner, a set of arms caught me.

"Cara, what's wrong?" I looked up into cool blue eyes.

"Oh, Lucas." I said as I hugged his waist.

He hesitated, but hugged me back. "What happened?" he asked.

"Blake… and I, we got I a fight. I think I hurt him. I don't know what I'll do if I lose him. I love him so much. I didn't mean too." I cried into his chest.

"Its alright," he whispered. "He'll forgive you. I'll go talk to him if you want. Do you want me to?" he asked.

I sniffled, and nodded.

"I'll go find him, but you have to let me go." he said.

I shook my head. "No, I'll help you find him. I… want to see him. I know he loves me, he'll forgive me. I just, I want you there too. Will you stay with me?" I asked.

He smiled as some blond hair fell into his face. "Yes, of course. Lets go find him."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I didn't let him go. I needed him to keep me together. He kept one arm around my waist, while I had both arms around him. I didn't think what it might look like; I loved Blake and wished it was him I had my arms around. He walked slowly, so I wouldn't stumble. We looked everywhere, but he wasn't inside.

We went outside, but it was very cold. I shivered and gripped Lucas tighter. "Are you cold?" he asked.

I nodded. "I'll be alright though." I said. He stopped and took off his jacket. "No, you'll get cold."

He smiled and offered me the green jacket. "The cold doesn't bother me. I've been to Antarctica."

I laughed and took his jacket. I pushed back the too long sleeves and wrapped my arms around him. "Thanks." I muttered.

We started forward, and continued looking for Blake. I hoped he wasn't to angry. He was only protecting me. He only loved me so much, he was afraid to lose me. I didn't deserve him, but I wanted him anyway. I didn't care that he was above and beyond anything I deserved; I would keep him as long as he wanted and loved me.

"CARA!" Blake's voice called out. I would know that voice anywhere.

We turned around as Blake was running toward us. "Blake! I'm so-," but he grabbed me from Lucas's arms before I could finish. He had his feverishly warm mouth on mine, and everything I was thinking turned into a garbled mess.

I was surprised by his sudden attack, but I still enjoyed it. I closed my eyes and put my hands on his neck. I put my apology and all into that kiss. I wanted him, more than anything, and I had him. I didn't care that Lucas was standing right there, trying to avoid us. I didn't care that almost and hour ago, I was mad at him. Without him, I was in a million pieces. I was barely breathing; I'm not myself without him. I needed him, he was my everything.

We broke apart, and words poured out of his mouth. "I'm so sorry Cara. Forgive me, please. I love you so much, I don't know what I do without you." he was holding my hands and practically crying his undying love for me.

"What are you talking about? I should be the one apologizing." I said.

He cradled my face and said, "No, I'm lucky enough to have you at all. Don't leave me Cara."

I took his hands from my face. "What are you talking about? I'm not leaving you." I said.

He breathed a sigh of relief and crushed me to his chest. "Thank you." he whispered. "And you?" he pointed at Lucas.

"What?" Lucas asked confused.

"Keep your hands off of Cara. I tell you to watch her, not steal her."

I pushed from Blake's chest. "Lucas was just helping me find you."

"Yeah," Lucas said. "She was pretty upset. She wanted me to help find you so she could apologize."

"Then why the hell were your hands all over each other?"

"BLAKE!" I yelled as I pushed his chest. "What is wrong with you? I was upset, he was comforting me."

"That's a little to close for comfort." he growled at Lucas.

"Blake! He's your best friend. Would he do that to you? I mean really, would I do that to you?" I whispered.

He sighed. "I know you wouldn't. I just don't trust anyone else."

"What have I done for you not to trust me, Blake? I was watch her as a favor too you, she asked me to help her. Why would I say no? Knowing you would want me to do everything in my power to help her." Lucas said.

Blake sighed. "I know. I'm sorry, Lucas. And Cara," he said as turned to me. "I trust you, I do. But when I saw you two from a distance, it didn't look just friendly. I overreacted, and I'm sorry. I promised not to get into anymore fights, and I meant it."

I smiled and came forward to wrap my arms around his waist. "I forgive you." I whispered as I kissed his lips.

"Okay, since you guys are kind of busy. Do you mind giving back my jacket so I can be on my way?" Lucas said.

Blake and I laughed. Blake took helped me take off his jacket, and handed it to Lucas. "Thank you, and I am sorry." Blake said apologetically.

Lucas smiled. "Its okay. You're a lucky guy Blake, she really is something. Don't let her go."

Blake took off his jacket and helped put it on me. Then holding me tight against his side. "I don't plan to." he said. I couldn't help but blush at that.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The moment we were in my room, we were kissing. And not simple kisses, but a passion filled wanting. All I was aware of was that the jacket I wore was peeled off, and his attempt to remove his shirt. I laughed and helped him, throwing the shirt across the room.

We made our way over to the bed, and his belt was off. I was surprised at myself. The more he took off me, the more I took off him. I didn't realize how much clothing was between our skin. It took a full twenty minutes to get down to underwear.

I didn't find anything more beautiful then Blake in boxers. He was absolutely gorgeous. Every few minutes I catch him admiring me too. It made me blush every time. I knew I didn't feel at all how I looked. That person in the mirror was who he was admiring, but it still felt like he was looking at me. Looking at and past me, into my soul, and loving me even more. There wasn't anything left to take off, so we just felt skin on each other that we haven't yet explored.

I truthfully didn't care if we did 'it'. Sure, I was shy and insecure about it, but if there was one person on this earth that I wanted to do 'it' with, it was Blake. There was no one before him that held such appeal to me. I ran my hands through his dark hair, and he ran his hands through mine.

He sat up and smiled down at me. It was kind of embarrassing for him to be on top of me in our underwear, but nonetheless I smiled back at him. My mahogany hair splayed out around me. My chest heaving up in down, my entire body red with blushing. I grasped his neck, and brought him down to me. He kissed my neck, while I made noises I never thought I could make. His hands ran down ribs, coming to the waistband of my underwear.

I had up and out from under him in under two seconds. I just stood there looking down at him on the bed. "Cara, what's wrong?" he asked.

"I… don't think I'm ready. That was a little too fast." I whispered.

He smirked. "Well, we can take it slow. I'm patient," he said as he grabbed my arm lightly.

"No," I said as I tore it from his grip. "I'm not ready. I don't want to do it."

His face fell. "Is it me? Do you not want to because you don't want to do it with me?" he asked.

"No, no, not at all," I said as I crawled into his lap. "I just..," I tilted his chin up. "I want it to be right. When we're both ready. When…," I didn't know what to say next. How did you tell the man you loved that you were scared? That you didn't know what change after it was done.

He sighed. "Cara, I'm so sure about you. I want you forever. Whatever happens, I'll always love you. This is something I really want to share with you. Because, you are the only one I want to do it with, Cara. I've… never done it. I'm nineteen and I never had sex before," he laughed.

I smiled. "It doesn't matter. I'm glad you waited, aren't you?"

He smiled. "Very. Then again, I never wanted to with anyone else."

I kissed his chin. "It has to feel right for both of us." I said.

He sighed. "You're right. I will make it right. It will be perfect."

I smiled. "How do you plan to do that?" I asked.

"I'll marry you." he said with pride.

My body went limp. "You can't be serious."

His face fell. "Why wouldn't I be? We love each other. You are all I want in life. Why wouldn't I marry you?" he asked.

"Because I'm seventeen and you're nineteen. Aren't we a little young?" I asked.

He shook his head. "I don't think so. My parents married young." he said.

"I…don't feel so good." I mumbled.

"Listen. I'm not giving a marriage proposal. I'm just saying that I plan to marry you one day. Who knows, maybe when you're eighteen." he said.

I smiled. "Maybe. We'll see. But right now I think you better go get me something to eat before I pass out." I joked.

He smiled and kissed my forehead. "I'm sorry. I forgot all about it." he said. "I'll go get you something." he said as he took me from his lap.

I sat on the bed and watched him dress. "I must say, I much prefer you undressed."

He laughed. "I prefer you the same way. When I come back you better still be in your underwear."

I laughed. "Or what?"

"Nothing. I just wasn't done with you yet." he said putting on his boots.

"Fine. But I want you in your underwear too."

He came over and kissed me. "You can count on that."


	7. Chapter 7

ENJOY! Its kind of a filler chapter. The next chapter will be a filler too, but after that, we're going to be taking some leaps in time. Just remember, the genre is Romance/**Tragedy.**

19.)

I smiled and rolled my eyes. Blake was so unbelievably cute. It drove me crazy sometimes. I dressed quickly and sat at the small table where we had our private meals. I loved when we had time just with each other. Everyday was so much better when we got in a good hour of time just for us.

I had been sitting here awhile now. Waiting for him. I was starving now. I wondered what he could possibly be doing at a time like this.

He finally came in with two trays of food, a bag, and a huge grin just for me. I had to fight the urge to smile back. He had taken over forty five minutes. I was not happy. I crossed my arms over my chest and stared him down. He came in, closed the door and pecked me on the cheek, but I did not move.

"What I do?" he asked with that smirk still on his face.

"I was starving you know."

The smile dissolved from his face and he sat the trays and bag onto the table. He knelled down at my side, but I did not look at him. "Cara, whatever I did, I'm sorry?" he said taking my hand.

I froze my hand, so it felt like he was holding a lifeless hand. "Where have you been?" I asked.

He laughed. "I was getting us dinner."

"For almost an hour?"

He lifted my hand to his lips and kissed it. "I'm sorry. I ran into Hunter on the way."

I froze, and tore my hand away from his lips. "And what happened?" I asked.

"Well, I apologized. Told him I was completely out of line. He apologized too. For what he said about you."

I sighed. "That sounded like a two minute conversation. Where were you for the other forty six minutes?" I asked.

He smiled. "Getting us a spectacular dinner."

I rolled my eyes. "What's in the bag?" I asked.

He smiled and handed me the bag. "See for yourself." I rolled my eyes and looked inside.

"Wine glasses?" I asked.

He smiled. "Yeah, and candles too." he grinned.

I looked back in the bag and pulled out a wine bottle. "You do know we're both too young to drink?" I asked.

He nodded and took the bottle from me and popped the cork. "I know. But you know I'm a rule breaker."

He set the plastic wine glasses and candles and the table and poured the wine. I uncrossed my arms and stopped him from pouring. "Blake, your not trying to get me drunk are you?"

He shook his head. "No, just a little tipsy."

I shook my head and laughed. "Is there a reason behind all this?" I asked.

He took a lighter from his pocket and lit the candles. "Yeah. Today," he said sitting down. "this your last day in this room."

I smiled. "Really? I'm moving already?"

He nodded. "Yep. After tonight Vera's your new roommate."

It wasn't a bad prospect. I found it much easier to talk to the guys. They weren't very hard to figure out. Vera was… complicated. She was always talking, except around guys. I wouldn't get a room to myself anymore, which I guess was okay. No biggie, I guess. Vera was nice enough. The only friend I had, kind of shallow, but nice. Jordan was more of a sidekick to Vera, and not much was said by her. Then Tanya, was… well, quiet. In the extreme. Even quieter then me, and that's saying something.

He slid a tray over to me, and haded me bundled silverware. I unwrapped my reprimand placed it on my lap, not wanting to spoil his game. I looked down at the tray. Steak, yuck! I hate red meat. really, I hated all meat. I wasn't a big fan of it. I ate it, but I usually preferred my veggies.

He looked at me, waiting to take a bite. I didn't want to spoil his fun, so I cut the a small bite and put it in my mouth. I prepared to grimace, but I smiled. "Its good." I said with a full mouth. I wasn't lying. It was good. It was fully cooked to the pint where it was almost black. Just the way I preferred my meats.

He smiled with pride and began to eat. I set down my fork and wiped my mouth to take a sip of the wine. But… it was sparkling grape juice. I had it enough New Year's as a kid to know what it was. "Blake?" I asked.

"Yeah," he said with I stuffed mouth.

I smiled. He was so cute with a full face. "This isn't real wine is it?" I asked, but already knew the answer.

He shook his head. "Did you really think I was that irresponsible ?" he smirked.

I smiled shyly and blushed. "I guess not."

He shook his head and went back to his food. I did too. I was starving. I scarfed down my food in five minutes flat. I sat there and watched him eat contently. I smiled to myself and took the hand he was not using. He looked up and said, "Is everything alright?" he asked.

I smiled and nodded. "Of course." I said rubbing my thumb on his hand. "I just wanted to hold your hand." he smiled and I saw a tiny piece of broccoli in his teeth. "You got something in your teeth." I said.

He rubbed his teeth with his tongue and then showed me his teeth again. "Is it gone?" he asked.

I nodded. "Yep."

He went back to eating. I sat there and rubbed his hand while he ate. "Blake?"

This time he did not stop eating. "Yeah."

"I love you. You know that right?" I asked.

He stopped eating and held my hand in both of his. "Of course. I love you too."

I smiled.

"What's wrong? You can tell me.," he said.

I shook my head. "Nothing. I just wanted to hear you say that."

He came around the table and took my face in his hands. "Cara. Tell me what's wrong," he commanded.

I took his hands off my face. "Nothing. What could possibly be wrong?" I asked.

He shook his head. "I'm sorry. When you said that, you made me paranoid."

I laughed and kissed him sweetly. "Go eat so I can get to bed."

He went and sat down and continued to eat. "Are you tired? I can go eat somewhere else if you want."

"No!" I reached across the table and took his free hand. "I want you here with me. Will you stay with me tonight?"

"I don't know Cara. Tonight isn't good. I have a ton of…," he broke off mid sentence as a tried to look at him as sweetly as I could.

"Please." I begged.

"Don't give me that look. You know you're hard to resist when you do that?" he said.

"This is our last night Blake. Alone. I want to spend it with you." I whispered, running a hand down his chest.

He caught me wrist. "Then why did you put your clothes back on for?"

"You were serious?" I asked.

"I was serious because I thought you were."

I laughed. "It doesn't matter. Just stay with me tonight."

He shook his head. "I don't know Cara. Tonight I'm going to be pretty busy."

"Alright. How bout you promise to at least spend some of the night with me?" I asked.

"I don't know."

"Blake. I'm talking at least an hour. Whenever you're free." I said.

"What if you're asleep?" He asked.

I shook my head. "It doesn't matter. I'll know your there."

He took my hand and kissed. "Okay, I promise." he said with his golden flecks sparkling. His green eyes pierced right through me. I lost my train of thought and was lost in the beauty of his smile.

He could tell I was incapable of speaking. Therefore, he went back to his food, but kept his hold on my hand.

I rested my head on my propped up arm. "Blake?"

"Yeah?"

"What did you do as a kid?" I asked. He looked at me confused. "I mean, what was your childhood like? Your school, parents, siblings."

He smiled. "Didn't Lucas tell you? He asked.

I nodded. "He told me a little. But I'm guessing there's more t it."

"Well, my dad worked with computers. I have no idea what his official title was, it was way too confusing."

I laughed. "Does he not work with computers anymore?" I asked. I hope he was just using past tense because his father was retired or something.

"No, just before I went into the army he retired."

"Oh. So where is he now?" I asked.

He smiled. "He and my mom still live in Buenos Aires."

"They don't move anymore?" I asked.

"No, my mom hates moving. She loves Argentina, so they decided to retire there. They have this really cool beach house on the outskirts of the city."

He looked like he missed them. "Do you miss them?" I asked.

"Sure, I mean, they are my parents. Nevertheless, I'm glad they aren't in the states though. They don't need to deal with this."

Him talking about his parents and how much he loved and missed them was surprisingly easy to handle. I thought it bring back painful memories, but it didn't. "Tell me more." I pressed.

He laughed. "What more do you want to know?" he asked.

"Where have you lived before? What languages do you speak?" I asked.

"I've to too many places to tell you all of them. I cant even remember all of them."

I smiled. "Just tell me whatever you can remember." I pressed.

"I was born in Tokyo, Japan. I was planned to be born in Germany, but that didn't work out the way they planned." We laughed together. "I spent four years there, then we moved to Australia. Lived there till I was seven. I spent two years in North Carolina with just me and my mom. My Dad was in Los Angeles, doing whatever he does." I laughed, but he continued. "We all moved to Paris next, lived there till I was twelve. Next was Denmark, only there about six months, then we moved to Germany. Me and mom were there about a year, then we went to Russia with my Dad. Spent six months there, then we went to Hong Kong. Spent like two years there, then we went to Rio de Janeiro. We were only there a month, and then we went to Buenos Aires where I met Lucas and Mason. They had to teach me Spanish because of all the languages I knew, I didn't speak Spanish."

"How many languages is that?" I asked.

"I speak five fluently, but there are a few where I don't know much. I don't speak much Danish, or Spanish. But of course I speak perfect English."

I leaned forward. "How is that possible?" I pressed.

"My mom was a high school English teacher before I was born. She drilled English into me."

I swallowed. "Do you have any… brothers or sisters?" I asked.

He shook his head. "My parents tried for years, thought they couldn't have kids. My mom calls me her miracle."

I smiled. "I can see why."

"What about you?" he asked. "Did you have any-?"

"Blake," I interrupted. "Please. Let us not talk about it. One day, but not today."

He smiled and leaned forward to stroke my cheek. "Whatever you prefer."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It took me awhile to get this one out. Sorry. Its probably due to the lack of **any **reviews. I need reviews or I cant write, so REVIEW!


	8. Chapter 8

20.)

Tonight was my last night alone. I would spend every night from now on with Vera. I didn't mind though. She was very likable. Talkative, but nice enough. If I never needed her to be quiet, all I had to do was find one of the guys. She went speechless when she was in the presence of a guy. Like they had control of her jaw muscles.

I sat on my bed, alone. Blake left a while ago, but he promised he be back sometime tonight to check on me. I didn't want to be asleep when he got here, but I wasn't sure, when exactly he would come.

I hoped wherever I was being moved to would be cheerier. I needed it. This room was gray and institutional. Not exactly the best way to live. Blake walked in a moment later. He had a look on his face like he was shocked. Whatever he saw disturbed him.

"What's the matter?" I ask.

He shakes his head. "Nothing for you ro worry about. I can handle it." he laughs, but I don't let it go so easily.

"Tell me." I demand.

He rolls his eyes and comes to sit beside me. "If I told you, you wouldn't believe me."

I give him a stern look. "Try me."

He takes a deep breath and takes my hands in his own. He lets out a huge breath of air. "I cant. The thought is to disturbing to even talk about."

I laugh. "Okay, now I have to know. This is too good to pass up." I say,

He closes his eyes. "The entire way here I was trying to get the image out of my mind, but you have to insist." he says.

I lean orward on my knees and kiss his chin. "I'll get it out of you one way or another. I suggest you just tell me and get it over with."

He smiles with his eyes closed. "I know. Just the thought is too much to think about."

I smile and kiss the corner of his mouth. "If you tell me, I'll love you forever." I tease.

He laughs. "I thought I was already entitled to that." he jokes.

I shrug. "Not exactly." I tease.

"Okay. If I tell you, you have to promise to love me as long as I love you." he says.

I smile. "I think that can be arranged." I say finally kissing his soft lips.

"I saw Lucas making out." he says behind my lips.

My lips freeze. I burst out laughing. Practically crying from the thought. "Stop lying and tell me the truth." I say as I laugh hysterically.

His face is stern. Not a hint of humor on his face. "I'm being dead serious."

I start to catch my breath and say, "You mean he was making out with himself?" I ask. Because the thought of Lucas being with anyone was to hard to imagine.

Blake rolls his eyes. "No, of course not. With a woman of course."

I freeze and stare at him. "Really? You mean like full blown kissing with a human being. WE are talking about the same Lucas right?" I was going through my head trying to remember anyone else with the name Lucas, but I was coming up empty.

"No, I only know one, and he's the one your thinking about."

"Wow."

He nods. "Yeah. Couldn't believe it either."

"Who was it?" I ask.

He shrugs. "I don't know. Some girl with dark hair. Didn't get a good look, things were getting a little too hot, so I ran out of there."

I laughed. "You going to ask him about it?" I asked.

He shook his head. "Hell no. Seeing it was enough."

I laugh again. "What should we do to pass the time?" I ask.

He smirks. "I have a few ideas, but I don't think you approve." he teases.

"Really? How do you know I wouldn't approve." I ask.

He shrugs and gives me his crooked smile. "Well as a gentleman, I cant tell you of these ideas. Seeing as you are a lady." he jokes.

I laugh. "Well, then I guess you better leave. Wouldn't want to be caught alone in a room with a lady, especially if you're a gentleman." I say.

He very gently cradled my face and brought his lips to mine. "I'm a gentleman in love. I cant be away from you." he whispered against my lips.

I took my hands and tangled them in his hair. When he said things like this it made me want to kiss him, just to be sure he was real.

He laughs. "Nothing to say?" he asks.

I shake my head. "No, I've heard enough."

**Yes I know its been like months since I updated. This story is so hard to write. The characters are very hard to get into. So I apologize. And yes I know this is short. I hate it too. But this is where it ends. I'm almost done with part one. There are three parts to this story. It will be very long so hang in there. It will get so much better. I promise. You'll laugh, you'll cry, then do it all over again. Review if you want more. And this time I promise to update sooner.**


	9. Chapter 9

21.)

The winter months were cold and harsh. The snow fell everyday it seemed, but it never dampened my spirits. The sun was a rarity those months, but seeing Blake everyday made everything light up and glow in my world. Having Vera as a roommate was not at all as hard as I thought it be. She was good company and that was hard to come by these days.

The spring came and the ground thawed and grass even began to grow. The sun didn't hide and the world was a much more peaceful place. Especially with how much Blake immersed himself in my life. Though I didn't mind.

By time summer rolled around, our lives seemed like they were getting back to normal, though I knew better. I cherished every moment I had with Blake. I never knew when it would end. By this time Lucas and his mystery girl came out with their relationship. It turned at this dark haired girl was Tanya. Which surprised everyone because we didn't even know that they even knew each other. I know I didn't see the sparks fly. But they were very similar and I thought they were a perfect match. Though they weren't so sure about their relationship as me and Blake. We knew that we would try our best to spend the rest of our lives together. However long that may be.

"Blake?" I asked as we basked on a meadow over looking the camp.

"Yes?" he asked running his fingers through my hair as my head laid on his lap.

I looked up at him. "This is the best birthday I've ever had."

He smiled back at me. "I'm glad. But I didn't even give you your gift yet." he smirks.

I shrug. "Your all I need."

He laughed. "Why is it that you're always the unselfish one?" he asked.

"Because you are more than I deserve."

He shakes his head and leans down to kiss me. I automatically kiss him back and wonder where on Earth he came from.

When he breaks away I let out a tiny whimper. He smirks.

"Why the long face?" he asked.

I stick out my lower lip. "I wasn't done kissing you." I whine.

"You cant always get what you want. I wouldn't want you to spoil." he joked.

I laugh and begin to sit up. "I think its time for you to be spoiled for a little while." he nods.

"I agree." he said.

I pat my lap and he very graciously lays his head down. I begin by running my hands through his hair like he did mine. "You think its time for a hair cut?" I joked.

He shakes his head. "No, I hate cutting my hair."

I laughed. "Why?"

"It grows back too fast."

I smiled and lean down to kiss him. "That's okay. I like men with lots of hair." I said against his lips.

He sits up and puts his hands behind my neck to cradle my face. He continues to kiss me till I feel like I'm nearly on fire. "Wait," I mumbled.

He leans away still holding my face. "Not for me." he says, then continuing to kiss me.

"No, I mean it Blake." I said.

He sighs. "Yes, my love." he asked.

I look into his green eyes and see the eager eyes of a child. I'd love to see a child version of him. Just to hold and squeeze his fat cheeks. I hope one day,… that may be a possibility. For us.

"Yes?" he asked again.

I shake my head. "I was just thinking how spoiled you're getting right now."

"Oh really," he asked with eye brows raised.

I nodded. "I think so."

"Will you stop spoiling me?" he asked.

I shook my head. "Probably not," I said just before I ambushed him. Kissing every part of his face and neck.

"Where is this coming from?" he asked.

I shook my head. "I just love you." I mumbled against his chest.

"I do too," he says sitting us both up. "That's why I wanted to get you something to prove it to you." he said.

I look at him confused. "I believe you love me Blake. I really do," I said going to kiss him again.

He shkes his head. "No, This is important. Today is your eighteenth birthday." he said taking my hands.

I nod. "Yes, I know this." I said trying to kiss him again. But he holds me back.

"Cara this is important. I want you to be fully focused." he said seriously. "Cara," he said quietly look at my hands that he was holding. "I love you so much," he says as if he were going to cry.

I put a hand to his cheek. "Oh, Blake. I love you too."

"I know, that's why I think, we should take the next step."

I look at him incredulously. "Really?" I asked. Thinking how he wanted to wait a while for _that._

"Yes, and I want you to know. That I want to be the one Cara. I want to be the one to love you, take care of you, protect you. This is what I'm ready for, and I want to know if you're ready also."

Now I am officially confused. "I think you lost me. We were talking about having sex weren't we?" I asked.

"What? No, Cara I'm trying to tell you that I want to spend the rest of my life with you. That I want …, you…forever." he whispered.

"Blake, you already have me forever." I tell him.

He shakes his head. "I want all the world to know it. Happy Birthday Cara." he said putting a tiny black velvet box on my knee.

"Blake," I cant breathe, I cant think. "I don't think, your sure about what your asking." I said.

He shook his head. "I've never been more certain. This is what I want. I want to marry you , Cara."

I take the tiny box on my knee and open it. Inside is a beautiful ring. A platinum diamont ring with blue sapphires around the diamond. Tears begin to stream down my face. I cover my face with my hands.

He takes the box from my hands and said, "Will you marry me, Cara?"

I nod my head.

"You will?," he asked.

I take my face off my hands. "I will marry you." I cry.

"Oh Cara you've made me the happiest man on Earth." he says crushing me to his chest.

I cry harder and I get the notion that if he didn't want to be the strong one, he be crying too. I begin to kiss his face and he kisses me back. I push him back on the grass and kiss him harder.

"Oh Blake you make me so happy," I cried.

He smiles against the kisses, running his hands down my ribs. I do the same making it to the end of his shirt lifting it up over his head, kissing down his chest. Then finally laying my head against his chest.

"Is that it?" he asked finally.

"Is what it?" I asked.

"I had thought you were trying to seduce me, Cara. But sit seems I may have misread the signs."

"I…oh."

He laughs. "I guess you weren't then?" he asked.

I shook my head. "Not intentionally, but if you want it to go that far I… think I'm ready." I whispered.

He laughed. "We've made it this far. I think we can make it a bit longer. How about our wedding night?" he asked.

I nodded. "If you think you an make it that long." I joked.

He nodded. "As long as you keep your hands to yourself."

"Alright." I said running my findgers along the planes of his chest. I shiver runs through him and he catches my hand.

"Things like that make it hard to wait." he said.

I hold his hand a bit longer and nod. Threading my fingers through his. "I promise to be the everything you need." I said. "I'll be the most obedient wife." I joked.

"Well you have a ways to go because you don't listen to me now." he joked.

I nodded. "Do you really want to get married?" I asked.

He nodded. "Only to you."

I smile to myself. And kiss our interwined hands. "When?" I asked.

"Well, not too soon. A couple months maybe. When do like best?" he asked.

"Well, I think married in summer is too traditional. I always wanted a winter wedding. You know, a white wedding." I joked.

He nodded and kissed my hair. "January, like around my birthday?" he asked.

I shook my head. "Christmas time. The time where ther's the most magic in the air."

He nods. "Perfect." I said.

"When do we tell everyone?" I asked.

He shrugged. "I'd like to brag about it as long as possible, so its up to you." he said.

I nodded. "We'll tell them today." I said.

He suddenly tensed up. I look up at him. "What wrong?" I asked.

He shook his head. "Its nothing."

I give him a look. "come on, tell me." I asked.

"Well, I…, I was thinking that you know, that I invite my parents. They defiantly want to be there for my wedding, but if it seems like, it be too hard to see me with my parents and you …,"

I shook my head and smiled at him. "My parents have been dead a long time. Before any of this happened. I don't need them there for it to be the best day of my life. I know they'll be watching me and that's all that matters."

"You sure?" he asked.

I sat up and looked him in the eyes. "I want to meet your parents. I want them to be there." I said.

He nodded and I laid my head down on his chest again. "Shouldn't we be going?" I asked.

He shook his head. "Just a little longer, I want it to be just you and me a bit longer."

**Please Review! I love this story!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Now i gave you guys a long chapter. Enjoy it!**

22.)

Blake holds my hand as we make our way to the cafeteria. Now I'm not so sure I want to tell everyone we're engaged. Its kind of surreal. I cant believe it myself. How can I possibly tell everyone?

He stops us in front of the doors to the cafeteria and he looks down at me. "Ready?" he asked.

I give a shaky nod as he goes to pull us forward. "Wait!" I shouted at him as we just went past the doors. Its very loud and crowded and I'm sure no one can hear us.

He takes my face in his hands. "What is it my love?" he asked with his green eyes twinkling.

I take a deep breath. "I don't think… I'm ready?" I murmured.

He lowers his voice also and said, "You… don't want to marry me?," he asked. His face fallen and his hands come off my face.

I take both of his hands and bring them to my lips. "No, I do. Its just… I don't really want to tell everyone just yet."

"Is it me?" he asked. "Do you feel pressured into this?" he asked.

"No, no. Nothing like that." I said as I looked around the room. I see Eric trying to get my attention from our usual table. "We cant talk about this now. Eric's getting up." I said.

"The hell with him. Tell me what's bothering you." he said furious.

"Blake, people can hear you." I said trying to sush him.

"No, tell me why Cara. Is it me? Do you not want people to know we're getting married?" he asked.

"Whoa, who's getting married?" Eric asked coming up behind Blake. I cross my arms and avoid making eye contact. "Oh no shit! You two?" he asked.

"Eric, go away before I kill you. We're trying to have a conversation." I said.

He shakes his head with a big obnoxious grin. "Ah I knew you two tie that knot. The way you two spend so much time together I knew it was a matter of time." he said.

"Don't tell anyone!" I tell him.

He looks at me confused. "Why? This is great news. Blake you didn't tell me you were planning on proposing." Eric said slapping Blake on the back.

I run my hands through my glossy hair. "Ugh… whatever. Fine let's get this over with." I said.

Blake shakes his head. "No, you don't want to get married fine. Don't lie to me so you don't hurt my feelings."

He goes to storm away, but I put my hand on his arm. "Blake, I love you. Of course I want to marry you. I don't know what came over me. I… got nervous. I don't know why, but I know that my feelings haven't changed." I said sincerely.

"Do you want me to give you guys a minute?" Eric asked.

We both give him the death glare and he very quietly walks away.

"I'm just not sure if I want everyone to know just yet," I murmured.

He nods and takes my face in his hands, cradling my face as if it were glass. "I understand completely. This is big, I can understand if you want a few days to get used to the idea." he smiled and I knew this man loved me with everything he had and that he truly wanted to marry me.

I lean up to him and wrap my arms around his neck. "Have I told you that I loved you today?" I asked bringing our faces closer.

I looked into his golden flecked green eyes and he smiled a smile that could break a thousand hearts. "I think I remember you saying something along those lines," he teased.

He didn't give me a chance to say anything back before he was silencing me with his lips. I wound my fingers in his hair, his hands at my waist. I pushed closer to him and he ran his hands up and down my back. In the background I could hear whistling and catcalling.

We laughed against each other lips. "I think we better go," I whispered against his lips.

He shook his head skimming his nose across my jaw. "Let's go to your room," he said to me.

I pushed him back playfully. "You know the rules. Your not even aloud to be in my building," I giggled.

He shrugged. "I'm willing to take the risk." he said suggestively.

"I think… we should go eat. I was getting hungry anyway."

He nodded. "Fine, but after?" he asked.

I rolled my eyes and kissed his chastely. "Maybe."

He smiled and took my hand, leading the way to our table. We took our regular seats. He pulled out my chair and I sat down. He left like always to get me some breakfast.

Vera sat next to and said, "You two are _so _cute together," she said with a romantic look in her eyes. "I wish I had someone like that." she said.

I smiled. "Its not all romance all the time you know. We do have our differences."

She sighed. "I wish I was getting married." she said.

I nearly choked on my own saliva. "Why would you say that?" she said.

She shrugged. "Well, since you and Blake are tying the knot, I just thought the idea sounded perfect."

My eyes bulged. "Who the hell told you we were getting married." I screamed.

Everyone stopped eating to stare at me. I was pretty sure I saw Lucas nearly faint. "Well, Eric heard that Blake proposed so he told me because he thought you at least tell me, but he knew that you didn't want anyone to know just yet. That's why he just told me."

I looked at he in shock. "What? I didn't tell anybody, I swear." she said.

I shook my head. "It doesn't matter, everyone knows now." I said.

She smiled. "You're the one who screamed it," she said.

I nodded and she went back to eating. "You two really getting married." Hunter asked.

I shrugged. "Well Blake asked me to marry him, and I said yes, so technically I am."

Vera, Tanya, and Jordan all screeched with joy. "Oh Cara, I cant believe it. Married. You'll make the most beautiful bride ever." Jordan said.

I blushed and looked down at the table. At that time Blake came and set my meal in front of me, then sitting on my other side giving me a quick kiss on the cheek. "So Blake, glad you told us about getting married." Lucas said sarcastically.

Blake looked at me shocked. "You told them?" he asked.

I shrugged. "Eric and Vera cant seem to keep their mouths shut." I said with clenched teeth.

He smiled and wrapped and arm around my waist. "Yeah, we're getting married. " he said.

Everyone broke out into conversation about our engagement. I felt the heat creep up my face. I knew my face was probably as red as a tomato. I looked down at my meal and ate like it didn't bother me. Blake pulled me closer and kissed my forehead. "Don't listen to them," he whispered just to me. "This is just about you and me, never forget that."

I nodded and snuggled against his side. "Thank you." I whispered back. "I needed to hear that."

He kisses my hair again. "Anytime."

***

When we finally finished our meal, I excused myself saying I didn't feel well. I knew any minute Blake would be following. I smiled when I felt his arms around my waist. I turned in his arms and reached up to kiss him in earnest. I felt every part of him on me. I seemed to fit him so perfectly. We were in a dark hallway. No one ever cam this way. It was our frequent make out spot.

I became frustrated because he was so much taller than me. I pushed with all my might until he was against the wall. He laughed and picked me up, while I wrapped my legs around his waist. I carefully nibbled and sucked every part of his neck that i could reach.

"I think we be more comfortable in a room," he said.

I shook my head, still continuing to kiss and nip at his neck. " You know you're not allowed in my room," I murmured against his neck.

"But you're allowed in mine." he said.

I looked at him incredulously. "Blake, we cant. Its only for emergencies. Only if we need a soldier. You know that."

He smirked. "Do I?" he asked.

I jumped off of his waist, "Blake I swear if you get us in trouble…,"

He shakes his head. "Of course not. We're engaged, they'll give us a warning." he teased.

I smiled back and took his hand. "Let's go then before everyone gets back. "

***

We moved swiftly through the hallways to avoid being seen. I laughed at our speed. He was defiantly in a hurry to get us alone and I didn't blame him. I wanted to be with him in every way, but I knew that we could wait. That it would be so much more special if we waited till after our wedding.

He very quickly pulled me through the door to his building and we went down a long hallway of doors. He smiled at me as we stopped at what I supposed was his and Eric's room. I laughed as he struggled to find his key in one of his many pockets. I very carefully reached into the pocket on his breast to retrieve the key he was looking for.

He looked at me befuddled. "How did you…?"

"You always put things in there, but you never remember. I've noticed." I said as I shrugged.

In a flash I was in his arms as I squealed. "Blake what are you doing?" I laughed exuberantly.

All he did was pull me into his arms and kiss me. "What an excellent wife you'll be!" he said. "Why, you've done what every wife should strive to do."

I ran my hands up his chest around his neck, and then into his hair. "And what is that my dear sir? Finding her husbands lost things?" I teased.

He shook his head. "Knowing me better than I know myself." he said simply.

I nodded. "We were made for each other." I said.

He nodded. "Let's get you inside before any one sees you." I giggled as he unlocked the door and carried me through the threshold.

"I think you better save up your strength." I noted. "You may not be able to do this for the wedding night."

He laughed and kissed me with earnest. I moaned into his kiss and ran my tongue along his bottom lip. He moaned too and obliged by letting me explore his mouth in a very sensual way. He walked us over to his bed and he suddenly dropped me onto the bed as I screamed. "Blake!"

All he did was smile in the sexy way of his and pounced on me. Kissing down my neck as I ran my hands through his hair, over his muscled shoulders, and down his back just above his belt. As we kissed I heard his discard his boots across the room and I helped his quickly remove his jacket.

"You're… wearing… too many…clothes," he mumbled into my neck.

I laughed and kissed my way to his ear, and nibbled on his lobe to say, "So are you."

He looked down and smiled at me then quickly put his lips to my neck and whispered, "Help me." I knew exactly what he wanted help with. I put my hands on the collar of his jacket, running my hands along his slick neck. Returning back to my face I pushed the jacket from his shoulders and he threw it across the room. I laughed and continued to kiss him in earnest. I felt the stubble on his face rub my chin raw but I couldn't find it in me to care.

I ran my hands down his shoulders, down his toned chest, and then to his hips. I played with the hem of his shirt before I discarded it entirely. I went down to his belt buckle and played there a moment, before loosening the belt . He became frustrated and threw the belt against the wall with a force. "In a hurry?" I asked seductively.

He nodded. "Very." he said before he returned to my face and jaw to kiss me passionately . I giggled as I went to his pants to remove them, but his hand stops me. I look into his hungry eyes and said, "Do you not want me to?"

He shook his head. "You still have a lot of clothes on." he teased nibbling on my earlobe.

I laughed. "Yes I am." I said removing my shoes and throwing them onto Eric's bed. He laughed too.

"Better." he said popping the top button on my blouse.

He put his lips to my pulse point and I arched into him. Overcome with the pleasure of his touch. He ran his hands down my waist to the top of my jeans, popping the button there also. I moaned into his mouth and held him closer to me. "Blake," I moaned into his neck as he let down the zipper of my jeans.

He stops and looks down at me. "Yes my love?"

I shake my head. "Nothing." I said before I brought down his face to mine to kiss him again. He tongue pressed down onto my lower lip begging for entrance and I gladly let him have it. He very swiftly pulled my jeans off and had them discarded somewhere in the room. I laughed and wrapped my legs around his waist and brought him closer.

I very slowly run my hands down his chest, measuring every plane with my fingers. He moaned into my mouth and collapsed next to me. I turned to my side and nudged his shoulder. "You okay?" I asked.

He turned his head toward mine and wrapped an arm around my waist bringing me closer to him, so that our faces were millimeters apaat.

"Do you know what that does to me when you do that?" he asked.

I smiled evilly and ran my hands down his chest again. "This?" I asked.

I shiver ran through him and he through his head back and closed his eyes.

"Yes." he said between clenched teeth.

I laughed.

"You think its funny?" he asked.

I nodded. "I love seeing you pleasurable agony." I teased.

He rolled from his side to his stomach, bringing me with him. "You want to know what you do to me?" he asked.

I nodded, wrapping my legs around him again. "Yes, please." I moaned.

I smirked and started undoing the buttons on my blouse. Revealing to him my white lacy bra. I blush crept along my face and chest. He chuckled as he saw the blush follow him down to my navel as he undid the last button. He started at my neck, making his way down to my collarbone. I raked my hands down his ba**c**k and back up to his head full of gorgeous hair.

He kissed and licked further down to the valley of my breasts. I felt heat radiate through my body at the intimate contact. Kissing further to my navel and then kissing just above the hem of my cotton panties.

"Do you understand now?" he asked.

"Yes, " I said breathlessly.

He gave the top of each breast a kiss before going back to kiss my face."I love you," he whispered in my ear.

I nodded. "I know. I love you too."

"Hey Blake, I wanted to know if- whoa dude! What the hell?!" Eric said bursting into the room unannounced.

I screamed and covered myself with the blanket. "Eric, get out!" I shouted.

"Hey, this is my room too." he said back to me.

Blake jumped off the bed and was trying to push Eric out of the room. "Eric, get out of here!"

Eric was resisting trying to stay in the room. "Dude, were you rounding third? Oh nice!" he said.

My face flushed red. I was humiliated. "Get the hell out!" Blake yelled.

"Give us a minute to get changed dammit!" Blake said.

"Jeez, a guy never gets a break."Eric mumbled as he made his way out of the room. Blake slammed the door behind him.

He sighed and turned around to face me. "I'm sorry, we shouldn't have gone that far." he said with a fallen face.

I shook my head. "No, its good practice for the future." I teased.

He nodded. "Yeah I guess." he murmured running a hand through his already tousled hair.

"Come here." I said holding out my arms. He came over to me and wrapped his arms around me, rocking us.

"I promise to make life better for you." he said against my hair.

I looked up into his eyes. "You already do." I said.

He smiled and kissed me one last time. "I think we should get dressed," I said against his lips.

He pulled back and sighed. "Yeah, we probably should." He said getting up and taking his discarded shirt from the floor.

I carefully buttoned my shirt up and looked around the room for my other clothing. "Where exactly did you throw my clothes." I teased.

He shrugged." Your guess is as good as mine."

I shook my head and went across the room to grab my shoes off of Eric;'s bed. I turned around and Blake handed me my jeans. "Thanks." I said and pulled them on while he searched for his boots.

"Why are you looking for your shoes?" he asked.

He looked at me confused. "I was going to take you back to your room." he said simply.

"I can walk myself. Its fine." I said as the door opened.

"You two dressed yet?" Eric said poking his head in.

We nodded.

"I better go." I said,

Blake caught my arm as I was leaving. "Not without me." he said.

I shook my head. "It doesn't male sense . You already at your room.

"Want me to take her Blake?" Lucas asked stepping into the room. "I have to go to the main building anyway, her building is right on the way."

I nodded. "See, Lucas can take me."

He sighed. "Fine, I'll be there first thing in the morning." he said.

I nodded. "I know. As always." I teased.

He tried to laugh but I knew it was hard for him. He took a step closer to me. Lifting my chin so that I could see his green eyes. "You'll be okay?" he asked.

I nodded. "Yeah I'll be fine."

He smiled. "Can I have a kiss for the road."

I smiled back at him. "Of course.: I said reaching up to kiss him, but he put his hands on my waist and pulled me close to his body making it last longer.

"You two need a room?" Eric asked annoyingly.

Blake pulled away, but just barely. "We did have room, but you came barging in."

Eric held up his hands. "Hey, this is my room too."

Blake shook his head and kissed me quickly one more time. "I love you." he said.

"I love you too."

Lucas opened the door and said, "After you."

I smiled at him and gave one last look at Blake as I went out the door. Lucas shut the door behind us and we started down the hall.

"So, you're getting married?" he asked.

I looked at him incredulously. "Come on. You know I am." I laughed.

He nodded. "How's that going to work?" he asked.

I shook my head, "Don't know. He wants to get married so I'm guessing he had to figure some things out."

He shrugged. "I guess. You pick a date?" he asked.

I shook my head. "No, not technically. But we do want a winter wedding. December or January." I said.

He nodded. "This year?" he asked.

I nodded. "Why wait? I know I cant." I laughed.

"That's only like four months." he said.

I stopped walking. "I know, but we don't want to wait. WE don't know how long we have." I whispered.

He pulled me closer and had his hands on my forearms. "Listen to me. You have all the time in the world. Why are you worrying about that?" he asked.

I shook my head. "I don't know. I feel like all the time in the world isn't enough." I said.

He sighed and let my arms drop, and took at step back. "It never is." he whispered. Probably not meant for me to hear.

We started to walk forward to the women building. "How are things with Tanya?" I asked.

He shrugged. "Good I guess. She…wants to get serious." he said.

"Really, how?" I asked.

He shrugged again. "You know, she want to …. Oh don't make me say it!"

I laughed."She doesn't seem like the type." I said.

He nodded,. "I know. That's why I was surprised when she brought it up."

"You don't want to?" I asked.

He looked at me as if I were the dumbest person alive. "I am a man and she is very attractive." he said.

I nodded. "Yes, she is." I laughed. "Why don't you then?" I asked.

He shook his head. "I have something special with her, you know? She's like me. I don't want to lose that with her because as something as simple as sex."

I laughed again and we stopped outside my building. "I understand. I think you should think about if your relationship is strong enough." I said.

He nodded and looked down at his feet, then back at me. "Do you think you and Blake are ready?" he asked.

I had to think about it for a second, but I knew my answer. "Yes, defiantly."

He nodded. "Thanks for talking."

I smiled at him. "Anytime." I said leaning for ward to kiss his cheek. I aw his face get red, and I giggled. "I'll tell Tanya you said hi."

He nodded and put a hand to his cheek and the walked away. I opened the door and went inside.

**Hoped you liked it. I know i had fun writing it. I lost it and had to start over, but i still continued. Please review! I will give a speedy chapter if you do**


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry for the wait. Next chapter is worth it, i promise.**

23.)

I walked into my room and was ambushed. Vera had me pinned against the door so fast that I could barely breathe.

"Spill, what is all this marriage nonsense?" She asked with her beautiful face right in mine.

"Vera, can I get in the room please? And it's not nonsense, we love each other." I said proudly. "This is what we want, I thought you were happy that I was getting married."

She sighs and lets me into the room. "The idea of getting married is wonderful, yes, but not when your too young. I mean you just turned eighteen, why are you rushing into this?" she begged me.

"Is it too hard to understand that we just want to get married because we love each other and neither of us want to be separated from the other?"

She takes my hands and looks me in the eyes. "Are you pregnant? Is this why your doing this, because you don't have to? Does he know?" she asked.

I looked at her confused. "Know what?" I asked.

She throws her hands up in the air. "That your pregnant! Of course!"

I shook my head. "I'm not pregnant, Vera." I said calmly.

She gives me and evil look. "You sure?" she asked.

"Positive, I'm pretty sure you have to have sex to get pregnant." I laughed to myself.

"Wait!" she screehed. "You havent had sex with Blake yet?" she asked.

I shook my head. "What on Earth made you think that we were?" she asked.

She starts laughing hysterically and I have no idea why. Tears appear inher eyes from the laughter. "Vera! This is so not funny. Why are you laughing?" I asked.

"Come on. Everyone thinks you two are doing it. I mean you two cant keep your hands off each other. Its almost every other day that I catch you two making out in a dark hallway. I mean come on, its so obvious. Just fess up to it and just tell me. I already know." She gets real close to my face and said, "Now tell me the nasty details."

I push her away. "There isn't anything to tell. We haven't done it, I swear."

She smirks, "So that's why your getting married. You two cant wait to jump each other's bones." she laughed.

"Vera, that has nothing to do with why were getting married!"

"You would be the type to wait, I just didn't think he would. I mean, have you seen him, if he asked me to jump his bones, I do it in a heart beat."

I went over to my bed and took of my shoes. "For your information, he hasn't asked me. He wants to wait just as much as I do."

She crossed her arms and gave me a look. "Come on, you didn't think I really believe that did you."

"Its true, well… he hasn't asked me out right, so I asumed-,"

"See, he wants it too. He probably couldn't wait anymore," she laughed, " You know men, they only have one thing on their minds."

"Blake isn't just after sex, we want to spend the rest of our lives together. I mean, I guess the first few weeks will have a lot to do with sex, but that's not really what we're after."

Vera started laughing. "I'd say more like the first few years."

I laugh with her and we fall onto our beds and talk about all the girly and not so girly details of the wedding and the wedding night. I really feel like a teenager, and I love it. I never want to go back to feeling sorry for myself be cause my life sucks. I want this. I want me and Blake to enjoy our marriage and to enjoy each other.

The next morning I heard a loud knock at the door. Vera was still asleep. I hurried and got up to answer the door. "Blake, what's wrong?" I asked when I saw him standing in the doorway.

He shakes his head. "Nothing, I just wanted to see you." He looked upset, his face was sweaty and red. His hair was a mess like he was running his hands through and and his eyes were angry. I stepped out into the hallway and closed the door.

"Now tell me why you're here." I commanded.

He comes closer to me so that our foreheads touch and our lips are so close I can taste his breath. "I missed you so much."

I pushed him back. "No, tell me why you're really hear. Its not even five yet," I said.

He nodded. "Will you take a walk with me?" he asked.

I sighed. 'I was hoping to get more sleep, but I guess I can always sleep some other time." I went back into the room and changed into a white bluose and dark blue jeans. I grabbed my white sneakers before opening the door.

"Okay, ready."

He takes my hand and leads me down the hallway and out the building. He slows down when we get outside and tries to pretend I'm not there. "Blake, what is it?" I asked.

He sighed and took my hands in his. "They don't want us to get married." He said.

I swallowed the lump in my throat and began to speak. "Why?"

"They think it will interefere with my work. They don't start housing for families till the spring and they think it'll be too hard right now. They want us to wait till June at the very earliest." he said.

I nodded. "And you're okay with this? I asked.

"No of course not. I told them that we wanted to be married this winter. That would give them plenty of time to start house construction."

"House construction? You mean a house for you and me?" I asked.

He nodded. " Did you think we were going to live seperatly when we got married." he laughed.

I shook my head. "No, I just didn't really think about it. I didn't think about where we were going to live." I whispered to myself.

He takes my face in his hands and I look into his green eyes and melt. "You don't have to. I'll take care of everything."

I nodded. " I know you will."

He leans down and kisses me, and I just melt into him. I press myself to him and grasp him to get closer. "I want to be your wife, Blake."

He nodded. "You will be my love. I promise."

**Next chapter... the wedding!**


	12. Chapter 12

24.)

I heard a knock at the door. "Cara, can I come in?"

I was too caught up in my thoughts to notice the person, so they walked in. It was Eric. "Hey," I said quietly looking at myself in the mirror.

"Hey, I was just coming to wish you good luck and…. Wow Cara, you look amazing."

I blushed and walked over to him. "Thanks, I appreciate it, really. I was afraid I wouldn't be able to pull myself together." I laughed a little to cover up my embarrassment.

"Were you crying?" he asked me, looking concerned.

I reached up to wipe away any mascara. "Why, is my make up running?"

He shook his head. "No, you look perfect; it's just that your eyes are red."

I laughed. "I was just getting a little emotional. Trust me, its better I get it out now then embarrass myself later."

He didn't look amused. "If you don't want to do this, you don't have to. It's not too late."

I nodded. "I know what I want, I want to marry Blake. I love him." I whispered the last part, and I wasn't really sure why my voice went flat.

He comes a little closer, "Is that enough though? You love him sure, but is he worth devoting your whole life to?"

"Are you telling me that he's not good enough to marry? He's your friend!"

He shook his head. "Cara, you're worth more than you know. Is he worth your happiness?" he asked.

I looked into his deep brown eyes and wondered why he was talking about this to me. "He is my happiness. If I miss out on my only chance be happy, then that's it. I'll never have happiness. I don't expect you to understand. I think you should go."

I turned away from him, hugging myself to keep together. "Alright, do you want me to send anyone in before we start?" he asked.

I shook my head. "I'm ready."

The moment my hand was placed in Blake's I began to cry. I literally almost fell apart. Of course, Blake asked if I was alright, and I answered telling him I was so happy and I was.

"Do you, Blake Collins, take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for richer or for poorer, as long as you both shall live?" the judge, who Blake knew from a friend, said to him.

He smiled down at me and said, "I do." All I could do was smile back and mouth to him 'I love you'.

"And do you Cara Swanson take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for richer or for poorer as long as you both shall live?"

"I do."

"If there is anyone who thinks these two should not be wed, please speak now or forever hold your peace," Everyone was quiet for a full moment and then the judge spoke again, "Since there are no objections, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss your bride."

We smiled at each other, before we took each other faces' in our hands to kiss each other as if we were the other's oxygen. I was so happy. This was a simple ceremony, with a few friends and a dress, but it was the best day of my life and I would remember it for the rest of my life.

We planned to have a small reception to follow after the ceremony. Vera, who played as my wedding planner, flawlessly set up a beautiful white tent, with white flowers everywhere. I don't even know how she could pull together something so perfect in such a short amount of time. We had a small buffet for our friends and even some dancing, even though I really didn't plan on dancing. Its tradition as Vera puts it.

At the moment Blake had his hands all over my back, kissing my face and neck. Normally I would have been shy about public displays of affection, but today was my wedding day. I'm sure everyone would understand.

Blake stopped abruptly and wiped the makeup from his face. "What's wrong?" I asked.

He straightened his uniform and said, "My parents are here, they're coming over." Suddenly I had a huge lump in my throat that I couldn't swallow. "Don't worry, they'll love you. I promise."

"My baby!" A woman my height with black hair came over to us and hugged Blake. "I can't believe you're married."

"Don't strangle the boy Lucinda," a large man with light brown hair, I assumed to be Blake's father, "he's not ours anymore. Got himself a wife now and I pretty one too."

I blushed. "Thank you. It's very nice to meet you. You must be Blake's father."

He shook my hand. "Yes, I'm James and this is my wife Lucinda."

Blake's mother dapped at her face. "I'm so sorry, I must have forgotten my manners," she came over to me and hugged me like I was family. It was strange. "I'm so happy to meet you. I would have liked to see you before the wedding, but its hard getting anywhere these days. We almost missed the ceremony, didn't we James?"

He nodded. "Our plane was an hour late; I thought we wouldn't make it."

It was so odd talking to them, like we were family who haven't seen each other I ages. Blake looks so much like his father, except for his hair. He has dark thick hair like his mother who looked like she might have been Hispanic.

Blake put an arm around my waist. "The important thing is that you made it," he said.

Lucinda smiled at me. "My goodness Blake, you didn't tell me she was so gorgeous." I blushed.

"I thought it be easier to see for yourself. She's beyond words."

I slapped him playfully. "Blake, your making me blush." He laughed at me and put his lips to my ear.

"I think your blush is sexy." I can think of something that will make you blush even more," he began to nibble on my earlobe and I started to squeal.

"Blake, your parents are looking." I laughed at ht sensation.

"Let them look." He said sexily in my ear.

I pushed on his chest. "What would they think?" I asked.

He shrugged. "Let them think what they want. We're married now." He closes the distance between us and my legs go weak. He laughed at me. "You okay there?"

I nodded slowly. "You made me weak in the knees."

"Really? How'd I do that?" he asked.

"No idea."

We went through all the tradition of a wedding. We had our first dance as husband and wife, then we stuffed wedding cake into each other's mouths, and he very slowly slide the garter down my thigh with his teeth. It was the most fun I'd ever had in my life and I really wasn't that big of a wedding. My dress was sent to me from Blake's mom the week before, he wore his uniform and we invited a few friends and his parents. It didn't seem like it be such a big deal but it was. It meant so much to me. To know that there were people celebrating me and Blake's love for each other.

So now as we stood outside of a newly made home just for us, I wondered what would happen next. I had absolutely no idea what to do. I knew what happened on a couple's wedding night, for some reason I had no idea how to go about the motion of initiating sex. Do we just go upstairs? Do we talk about it first? Or does it just happen? I really wanted to skip this awkward part of the night.

After a few minutes of fumbling with the door, Blake finally got it open. He turned to me waiting for me to speak. I didn't say a word. He swooped me up into his arms bridal style and carried me into the house. He turned on lights as we walked through the house. He carried me into the kitchen and set me down. "Well…this is it. I know its not much, but this was the best I could do in such a short amount of time. I plan to get us a bigger place this summer so we won't be here long."

I smiled at him and wrapped my arms around his waist from behind and reached up to kiss the back of his neck . "It's perfect."

He laughed nervously. "I'm glad then. There's only one bathroom, you can get cleaned up first."

I laid my head down on his back. "You can join me if you want to."

He shook his head. "I have to make some calls first. You freshen up, and I'll be up in a few."

I nodded, wondering what I did wrong. I walked up the stairs into the bedroom that connected to the bathroom. On the bed there was a sheer nightgown and underwear laid out on the bed. I went into the bathroom and saw large fluffy white towels on the towel rack. In the shower there was soap, shampoo and conditioner.

I took a longer shower than I usually would. I did because I was crying. Wondering if he thought this was a mistake. Wondering if he thought I was a mistake. I couldn't bear the thought. He was so loving and wonderful during the wedding. He acted as if he really wanted this. Like he really wanted me.

I heard a knock on the door. "Cara, are you alright?" he asked.

"Yes! I'm fine. I'll be out in a minute."

I turned off the water and grabbed a towel. I wrapped it around me and walked out into the bedroom. He was laying on the bed with hands behind his head. I went to my nightgown when he said, "I don't think you'll be needing that."

I froze at his words. Did he mean what I think he means? "Oh, why not?"

A smirk begins to play on his lips. He gets off the bed and comes around to wrap his arms around me. "A have a plan or two that doesn't require any clothing."

I smile and blush at his words. "Really?"

He buries his nose in my damp hair. "Yes, really."

I nod and let my towel drop to the ground. He doesn't make any move except bring me closer so every part of me is touching him. "Oh god Cara, why me? Why did you choose me? I don't deserve you," he said.

I put my lips to his ear to whisper, "God chose you for me a long time ago."

The bright sun woke me up the next morning. I felt absolutely wonderful; last night went a million times better than I could ever hope for. I groped the sheets looking for Blake, but he wasn't there. I could hear the shower running in the next room. I smiled at the thought of him getting a shower. All those water droplets and suds running down his perfectly sculpted body. I sat up thinking about joining him, but the shower was turned off. I leaned back against the headboard and waited for him come back into the room. A minute later he walked in with a towel at the waist.

"How long have you been awake?" he asked.

"Just as you turned off the shower," I patted the spot next to me. "Come back to bed."

He smirked and threw the towel to the ground and climbed back into bed with me. "Did you sleep well?" he asked.

I kissed him hard on the mouth and moaned. "I wasn't really concerned about the sleeping part."

"Umm, me either. I just wanted to know." He said.

I nodded. "Yes, I slept very well. How 'bout you?"

"Hmm, well I woke up with a beautiful, naked goddess in my bed, so I would say I slept very well."

I lay my head on his chest. "Can every morning be like this? You and me in bed together, naked?" I laughed.

He nodded. "I'll sure try."


End file.
